Getting Through the War
by lovelylilvamp66
Summary: NOW BEING EDITED AND REWRITTEN My name is Realyn Willington, I'm 19 years old. I live with my boyfriend and his twin brother. This is what happened to us during the war against Voldemort.  Not my best summary. Rating is liable to change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Now being edited and rewritten**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Rea, are you coming down or what? The wedding starts in five minutes." The familiar voice yelled up at me. I thought for a second that it was my boyfriend's of four years, but then listened a little bit closer and noticed that it was his twin brother. Sometimes it was really hard to tell the differences in them. I was still learning, even after four years.<p>

"Yea, alright Fred, I'm going down now." I yelled back down to him. Walking down the stairs, my high heels clicking on the wood, I meet Fred at the bottom. He was handsome in his suit, but to me it was the other twin that would always hold my heart. "Where's George?" I asked looking around.

Fred shrugged and offered me his left arm. "He said he'd meet us outside in a bit. I think he's fixing his bandages." Taking his arm I let him lead me outside to the tent.

"How's he doing with the loss of his ear?" Looking up at the red head, I watched as he smiled.

"Surprisingly well, he want's us to start calling him, Your Holeyness."

Laughing, I shook my head. "He would say something like that, but then again, so would you." I'd only just found out about what had happened last night during the mission to bring Harry to the Burrow, causing George to lose his left ear and Moody to lose his life. Being forced to stay with friends hadn't been my idea in the least, and I had let George know how I felt before being whisked away. Letting go of Fred's arm, I sat down in a chair next to an elderly looking woman and waited on the wedding for Bill and Fleur, to begin.

It'd been a beautiful wedding, and the reception was even more beautiful. I was sitting at a table by myself, while George said hello to his relatives. That wasn't really my scene so I opted to sit here and wait on him. Someone tapped on my left shoulder, and when I looked behind me, I saw no one. Smiling, I quickly looked the other direction and saw George smiling back at me. "You fall for it every time." He said offering me his hand. "Dance with me."

I shook my head. "You know I'm an awful dancer, or didn't you learn your lesson at the Yule Ball."

He shrugged and grabbed my hand anyways, dragging me towards the dance floor. Turning me into his arms, he lead us in a dance. "We'd only started dating at the Yule Ball, so it was to be expected for you to be a bit nervous."

"I wasn't nervous, George Weasley." I said defensively.

"Sure you were, you said so yourself."

"I think you're mind has been tampered with. All those explosions must've fried your brain." Laughing, I let George lead me. Behind us Fred danced with Angelina Johnson. It was the perfect moment.

Until a blue looking orb showed up in the middle of the room. George forced me behind him, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Fred do the same with Angelina. "The Minister of Magic is dead." It was Kingsley voice that came from the orb. "They are coming." he whispered, before it disappeared.

Moments later, chaos erupted, and Death Eaters came from everywhere. Pulling my wand from my purse, I was about to stupefy one when someone bumped into me from behind. Causing me to lose my balance and fall to the ground. "Realyn," I heard George's voice, come from somewhere a head of me. Standing I looked around for him. Only to have him appear in front of me. "Come on, everyone's Disappariting away." He took hold of my hand and instantly everything went black. I hated this way of traveling, the pressure one felt always gave me the worst sort of headache, but in a situation like this, it was the fastest and safest way of travel.

The next instant, I opened my eye's and saw we were in a dark, familiar room, covered in dust. "You brought us to the joke shop. I thought it was too dangerous to be here?" I asked walking to the closet, hoping that some of my clothes were still here, knowing we weren't going back to the Burrow tonight.

"It's the only place I could think of at the time. Fred should be here any time-" A loud popping noise interrupted him. Fred appeared before us, without Angelina. "And there he is." George said with a smile.

"Where's Angelina?" I asked, pulling out a pair of my jeans, and one of George's shirts. After finishing my schooling at Hogwarts, I came here to live and work at the joke shop with the twins. So a few of the things got left behind when we left the shop to stay at their parent's house.

"I took her home, she's safer with her family." Fred said, sounding a bit sad.

Looking at him, I asked, "You alright, Fred?"

And just like that, he went from being sad to his old self. "Of coarse I'm alright," he said, "Hey George, I'm going to go downstairs to make sure the shop hasn't be broken into, and put up some barriers."

Shaking my head, I looked at George. He was watching his brother leave the room. When he looked back at me, I saw the concern in his brown eye's. Even with his missing ear and the bandages wrapped around his head, he was still the most handsome wizard I'd ever meet. "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and started pushing him out of the room. "Yep, I'm fine. You can go now and help Fred while I change out of this dress."

Before I could close the door in his laughing face, he stopped it with his foot. "You looked beautiful tonight, Rea." He said leaning back in.

Laughing, I gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you, now go so I can get out of this dress." This time I was able to close the door without him stopping it. I could hear him laughing as he left.

Sighing, I looked at the room. Using the Scouring Charm, I watched as the room was cleaned of all the dust and dirt. Taking the dress off, I pulled on my faded blue jeans and George's grey sweater. Leaving the now clean room, I went downstairs to see that the joke shop was exactly as we left it. Fred was playing with an Aviatomobile, while George was checking everything in the back. "Well it looks like we're safe here, for the moment anyway." He said, coming around the desk.

"We might as well go to Aunt Muriel's house in the morning. That's where Mum and the others will be." Fred said catching the flying toy car and putting it back.

I watched as George nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Let's get some sleep, and we'll head there first thing tomorrow."

Turning around, I walked back upstairs to the room that George and I shared. Climbing into the bed, I waited as George went and changed out of his wedding clothes into a pair of jeans and a maroon shirt. When he climbed in next to me, I cuddled up to him, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't change too much in this chapter, just did some editing. Anyways I hope you enjoyd it either way. Please remember that I love reviews, they really make my day, truely ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>I was the first to wake the next morning, still wrapped in George's arms. I sighed and closed my eye's, trying desperately to forget about the war going on around us and just live in this moment. A loud crash downstairs made both of us sit up. "What was that?" I asked grabbing for my wand underneath the pillow.<p>

The sound of breaking glass had us out of bed and at the door. George slowly opened it and looked out into the hallway. I could see Fred peaking out of his room, wand in hand. The twins nodded, as if they knew what the other was thinking. That strange twin telepathy that I never really understood. "I want you to stay here, Rea." More breaking glass.

"Like bloody hell I will. I can fight too George." I said glaring at him.

"Fine, but stay close." He said unwilling to argue, he opened the door a little wider.

We moved down the hall to the stairs that lead into the joke shop. The sound of breaking glass and crashes could be heard, coming from the other side. Fred was the first to walk down the stairs and carefully cracked open the shop door. He poked his head through to see what was going on. He pulled back quickly and he looked at us with anger in his brown eye's.

"It's a couple of Death Eaters. They're destroying the shop." He said angrily.

"Maybe we should go ahead and get out of here, before they realize they're not alone." I said starting back up the stairs. I wasn't scared, just being cautious.

"We can't just let them tear the place apart, we've worked to hard to get where we are." Fred argued. "There's three of us and two of them."

"What if they call in more. You-Know-Who has taken over the Ministry. There are Death Eaters all over Diagon Alley. It's better to retreat for now and come back another time. We need to choose our battles." I said trying to talk some sense into the more impulsive twin.

Fred turned to his brother for help. "George, tell her we can take them."

George looked back at me and sighed before turning back to his brother. "No Fred, I think she's right about this one. We'll come back later, for now I think we should go to Aunt Muriel's."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving without giving them some kind of hell." Turning back to the door, I watched as Fred pulled something small and black from his pocket. Cracking the door open again, he tossed the object in and black smoke came from the area he threw it. "Let's go." He said moving passed me and George.

"Does he always walk around with those in his pockets?" I asked, walking back up the stairs.

George laughed, "It would seem so." He took my hand disapparating us from the shop to what she could only assume was their Aunt Muriel's house. Seconds later Fred appeared next to them.

I tightened my hold on George's hand. "Are you sure I'll be welcomed here?"

He shrugged and pulled me along, "I don't think any of us are really welcome."

I nodded and let George led me. I could see from outside that Mrs. Weasley was standing at the kitchen window doing what appeared to be the dishes. "Your mum must be really worried if she's washing dishes the Muggle way." I pointed towards the window, at the same time she looked up and saw the three of us.

The plump red headed woman, came rushing out the front door, quickly embracing her twin sons. "Oh my boys, I'm so glad you're both alright." She looked up and pulled me into the hug as well. "And Realyn, I'm glad you're safe as well." Letting us go, she took Fred and George by their wrists and dragged them into the house. I followed closely behind them. Once inside and seated at a long table, Mrs. Weasley gave each of us a plate with sausage, eggs, and pancakes. "Where did you go?" she asked standing behind Fred's chair.

Fred hesitated a second before saying, "We went to the joke shop."

"What!" She cried, "That would've been the first place the Death Eaters would've looked. Why didn't you come straight here?"

"We panicked, and it was the first place I thought of when I got Rea." George said with a shrug before shoving food into his mouth.

"I knew George would go there, so after I took Angelina to her parents, I went there." Fred said.

"We decided that first thing in the morning we'd come here." George continued.

"We woke to glass breaking and things crashing in the shop." Fred picked up.

"So we went down to check it out."

"There were two Death Eaters tearing the place up. I wanted to fight them but-"

I interrupted their back and forth game, as cute as it was. "I told him that we needed to choose our battles, and when there weren't so many Death Eaters in Diagon Alley, we'd come back."

"Yeah, what she said." Fred pointed a fork full of egg in my direction.

I smiled and went back to eating my breakfast. Mrs. Weasley's food was always the best. "Oh Rea, I brought your things over from the house, it's upstairs for you when you're ready."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(George's POV)<strong>

After breakfast, I lead Rea up the stairs and to the bedroom we'd be sharing with Fred. I didn't mind, and I knew she didn't either. "Mum said your stuff would be on the bed, so if you want, you can get a shower first." I said opening the door, letting her walk in before me.

"Thanks" she said, going to her backpack and digging through it, she pulled out some clothes.

After showing her to the bathroom, I went back to the room to laid down while she showered. I thought back four years ago when I had finally gotten the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball. Fred was already going with Angelina and he'd been hounding for weeks to ask Realyn out. Closing my eye's I remember that time.

"_Well are you going to ask her or not?" Fred asked me again for the hundredth time that day._

_Glaring at him from the other side of the Gryffindor table, I choose to ignore my twin and continued writing down the sales from the morning for 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes'._

_He took to waving his hand in my face. "Hello, Earth to George. If you're wanting to ask her, now's your chance, she coming this way."_

_Looking up, I saw her walking between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Her blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Since it was a weekend with no classes she wore a pair of lose fitting blue jeans with a dark green Ireland shirt. When her and her friend passed by us she looked at me with emerald eye's. "Hello George, Fred." she said, giving a slight wave before walking off and sitting down at the front of the Ravenclaw table._

"_Hello Rea," Fred said with a smile and a wave. He turned to me shaking his head. "You really are a git. Are you sure you're my brother?"_

_I didn't even look at him. Just went back to my work, looking up every now and then at her. Fred stood, "Mate, you really need to man up and ask that girl out. It's plain as day that you fancy her."_

"_Leave me alone, I'll do it when the time is right." I finally said._

"_And when is that time going to be right. When we're old and wrinkled? If you don't hurry up someone else will ask her." He leaned back down and whispered, "I heard Damon Havers, the 5th year from Slytherin, was planning on asking her this evening at dinner." He straightened back up. "I'm telling you, you're going to miss out if you don't act soon." With that said he walked off, the box of WWW merchandise in his hand._

_I thought about what Fred had said, and I knew that there was no way she'd go to the ball with some stuck up Slytherin. Deciding not to risk it, I stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She turned around as I got closer. When she smiled I felt my heart stop. "Oh hey George," she looked behind me. "Where's Fred?"_

_I shrugged, "He just left, a second ago. Hey Rea, can I talk to you for a second?" _

_Standing she said to her friend, "I'll be back in a minute Amber," before following behind me out of the Great Hall. When I was sure we were alone I stopped and looked at her. "What's up, George? Is something wrong?"_

_I shook my head and scratched the back of my neck. "No, there's nothing wrong, I just wanted to ask you something."_

"_Okay, ask away."_

_Sighing I asked, "Will you go to the Ball with me?"_

_A look of confusion crossed her face and my heart dropped. "I heard you were going with Katie." she said._

"_Nah, she asked, but I turned her down. So will you?"_

_A huge smile lit up her face. "Of coarse, I've been hoping you'd ask me for weeks. When I heard you were going with Katie I lost hope."_

_I smile back, "Great, I'll see you then."_

"_Sounds good." She lifted up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek, before turning around and skipping back into the Great Hall. I felt my face heating with a blush._

A light shake had me pulling out of my thoughts and opening my eye's. Rea was looking down at me with those beautiful green eye's, a smile on her lovely face. Little droplets of water dripped on my chest from her wet hair. "I'm done in the shower if you want to get one._"_

Pulling her down, I tucked her next to me and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. "I'll get one in a bit, for now, just lay here with me."

She laughed and snuggled closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to send me lots of reviews, I just love getting them<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okies I know this is a reall really short chapter and I promise there won't be alot of them, but I felt that I needed should get this one out. It's a little be more cheerful, and I hope that you like it. ^^**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just my OC's**

* * *

><p>I laid there with George, wrapped in his arms, loving the feeling. But I was tired and I knew he needed a shower, so gently I tried getting up. Only to have him tighten his hold. "Alright, Your Holeyness, can you please let me up now?"<p>

He laughed, but didn't loosen his hold. "I see Fred told you my new name."

"Yes he did. When he told me I wasn't the bit surprised either." I turned in his arm's so I was now facing him. "Will you let me up?"

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" He asked.

"Is that a challenge?" He smiled at me. "I think it is." I placed my hands on his sides. "Are you sure you want me to go there George Weasley?" He didn't respond with anything other then that gorgeous smile.

Giving my own grin, I went in for the kill. Going straight for his ribs where I knew he was the most ticklish. His arm's instantly let go of me, trying to make me stop. "Stop Rea," He said between laughs.

I stop suddenly, jumping off the bed, I made my way to the door. Only to have him appear in front of me. "That's not fair George, no Apperaiting." Grinning he went to tickle me back. I sawthe attacking coming and side stepped his move. With him out of the way of the door, I opened it and was about to make a break for it, only to have my path blocked again. This time by Fred.

"What's going on here?" He asked looking from his twin to me.

"Catch her Fred," I heard George yell.

Seeing an opening I tried to get passed. Feeling Fred's arms wrap around my waist, I squealed and kicked my legs. "No, Fred let me go."

"Nope can't do it." He said laughing as George advanced.

Then he was tickling me. Laughing I squirmed around, trying to get out of Fred's arms. "Please stop."

"You shouldn't have tickled me first. You had this coming." George laughed, continuing to tickle me.

"I'm sor-ry. It won't hap-pen a-gain." I tried saying between my giggling.

"That's a good girl. Alright Fred, let her go."

Fred's arm's let me go, and I wiped the tears away from my eye's. "That was mean George Weasley."

He shrugged and pulled out some clothes. "I never claimed to be a Saint." he paused and thought about it. "Wait, yes I did." Another shrug.

I shook my head and sat down on the bed, watching as he walked out of the room, leaving me and Fred alone. I heard him flop down on the bed opposite ours. "Fred, do you think we're all going to make it through this?"

"I don't know, there's going to be casualties, that's for sure. But we can only hope that we all make it out alive." His voice sounded genuine.

Leaving it at that, I rolled over and covered myself with the blanket. Closing my eye's, I tried to catch a quick nap.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was my really short chapter lol. I hope that you enjoyed it. Remember to R&amp;R ^^. Now to watch Euerka and Werehouse 13 before I go to bed. Promise to write more tomorrow.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, this chapter is a little bit long ^^. Anyways I've been distracted all day with other things, new Bleach episode, getting a new apartment, getting ready to move again. The normal lol. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Just my OC's**

* * *

><p>I woke about an hour later to Fred shaking my shoulder. "Time to wake up." He said.<p>

"How long have I been asleep?" Sitting up, I stretched and yawned.

"You've been out for about an hour." Turning away from me, he went to the closet and pulled out a green jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked a bit confused.

"I'm doing _Potterwatch_ tonight with Lee. Listen for Rapier." He said with a smile and a wink.

"Wait, I thought George said your alias was Rodent?"

"Nope, decided I didn't like that name very much, so I changed it." He waved before Disappariting away.

Standing, I pulled on a pair of black shoes. Digging though my backpack, I found the picture album at the bottom. Carefully pulling it out, I tucked it under my arm and went in search of George. When I reached the end of the stairs, I heard a woman snort to my left. Looking, I saw a elderly woman with bushy graying hair, and red-rimmed eye's. She pointed a boney finger at me. "And who are you? Why are you in my house?"

"My name is Realyn Willington, I'm George's girlfriend." I said, a bit unsettled around this elderly witch.

She scowled at me. "You're the half-blood Molly told me about."

I nodded and stepped back, "Yes my father was a Muggle."

More scowling, geez did this woman ever smile? "And why aren't you with them?"

I stopped backing away and straightened. "They were both killed while protecting the Muggles in our neighborhood. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were kind enough to let me stay with them." Before the woman could say anything else, I went into the kitchen where I hoped George would be. Mrs. Weasley was the only one there.

"Oh Rea, good to see you're awake. George said to let you sleep." She said the moment I walked in.

"Fred woke me about ten minutes ago on his way to do _Potterwatch_." Sitting down at the table, I placed the album before me and folded my arms over the front. "Mrs. Weasley, where is George anyways?"

"He and Arthur went to meet with Lupin. They should be back shortly." She gave me a warm smile before sitting down next to me. "What's wrong, dear?"

Shaking my head I stood and went for the door. "Nothing, I'll be outside." Before she could stop me, I opened the door and stepped out into the sunshine. Finding a nice shady place under an oak tree, I sat the photo album on my lap and opened it up. Some were moving, waving or jumping around, while others stood still.

Smiling, I touched the first picture. It was of me and my parents, at the New York Zoo, when I was about 5. My mom smiled down at me while my father was looking off at something behind us. Moving on to the next picture, it was an older me with my best friend Amber, at Hogwarts our fourth year. She waved at me while my picture self danced around. My hair had been short that year.

Turning the page, I looked down at the moving picture from the Yule Ball. Fred had taken it without George and I knowing at the time. We were slow dancing, smiling at each other. It brought back a lot of great memories. Going to the next photo, I paused a second. It was of me, George and Fred the day before they left Hogwarts. In the picture, my hair was to the middle of my back, and I wore a light blue shirt with a pair of black jeans. We were smiling and waving at me.

I thought back to the day before they left.

_I came down from the Ravenclaw tower and went into the Great Hall, seeing Amber sitting at our house table. Before going to sit down next to her, I made a detour to the Gryffindor table where Fred and George were engrossed in a conversation. When I got closer I saw that they both had a bandage wrapped around their left hand's. Lightly stained with what I assumed was their blood. _

_I leaned down between them. "What happened to your hand's?" I asked touching George's bandage._

_He jerked it away with a hiss of pain. "Umbridge had us writing line's with that damn quill of hers."_

"_She found out about the D.A. meetings. Got Dumbledore sacked." Fred said, a murderous glare in his brown eye's._

"_So that's what happened. I heard rumors but never knew for sure." I said sitting down between them._

_George nodded and went back to what he was doing. "I'm just glad you were sick that day." He mumbled._

"_What are you two up to anyways?" I asked, trying to see what George was writing._

_They both stood and grabbed each of my wrists dragging me behind them. They stopped at the closest secret passageway. "What's going on?"_

"_We're getting out of here." Fred said._

"_Tomorrow during O.W.L.S, we're going to set off a portable swamp-"_

"_-and we're leaving to start our joke shop."_

"_But what about your education?" I asked. "This is your last year."_

"_We figured that we've learned all that we can from here, and it's time to be out on our own." George leaned against the wall. "Come with us, Rea."_

_I was shocked, "I-I can't, my parents would be furious. And if I don't go here then they'll send me to a Muggle school."_

_Fred elbowed his brother. "I told you she wouldn't come along."_

"_It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't want to disappoint my parents. I'm sorry guys. Did you ask Angelina, Fred?"_

_He shrugged, "I know she won't come, so I didn't ask."_

"_Does she know what you're planning?"_

_He looked guilty for a second. "I'm telling her tonight."_

_George pushed off the wall, took me by the wrist and lead me out of the passageway. "Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer me, only continued to drag me behind. We left the castle and entered out onto the grounds. When he stopped, we were a good distance away from the castle, by the lake. Alone. "What's wrong, George?"_

"_I just wanted to be alone with you, is all." He sat down on the gravel, and held his arms out, indicating I should sit down with him. _

_Sitting down between his leg's, I leaned back against his chest. "I know something is bothering you." I tilted my head back to look at him._

_He smiled, "And what makes you think that?"_

"_I just know. So what is it?"_

_A minute ticked by before he sighed and answered. "Come with us."_

"_I can't George, my mum would kill me. You're going to get enough hell from your mum, I don't want to add mine to it." I turned to face him. "It's not like we won't see each other again. We'll have the summer break."_

_He thought about it for a second, then nodded and leaned his forehead in to touch mine. "Alright, but you have to promise to write every day and come to the shop to see me."_

_Smiling, I kissed him, and whispered, "Alright, I promise."_

A hand covering my eye's, effectively blocking out the pictures. "Guess who."

"Hmm, I know it's not Fred because he just left. So it's got to be George." Turning around, I looked up into beautiful chocolate brown eye's.

He sat down and took the photo album from my lap and looked at the picture of the three of us. "This was taken right before Fred and I left. I remember that day."

"Yeah me too, I was just thinking about it."

Closing the book, he laid it on the grass and pulled me into his lap. "And what were you thinking about?"

I sighed and leaned my head on his right shoulder. "I was thinking that I should've gone with you and Fred when I had the chance."

"No, it was good that you stayed. I'm glad that you finished, your parents would've been proud."

"If I had been at the shop that next year instead of Hogwarts, then maybe I could've helped them." A sob escaped my throat.

George's arms tightened around me and kissed the top of my head. "Don't Rea, we both know they wouldn't have wanted you there. You might have died along with them." He leaned back and looked at me. "Stop thinking about it."

Brushing the stray tear away, I smiled and pushed his shoulders till he was laying on his back with me on his chest. "You're right, as always." Kissing him, we laid there under the sun, enjoying this rare moment of peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 4, I'm trying to tell what happened while Harry and the others were off doing their thing. I don't want to jump right into the battle at Hogwarts. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to R&amp;R any ideas you might want to see happen go ahead and let me know I'll see what I can do. I love others inputs. =)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm not entirely sure where Ron went after he left Harry and Hermione, and since I don't have my book here with me, I had to use Wiki and that said he went and stayed with Bill and Fleur for time before leaving sometime after Christmas. Well here's chapter 5 I do hope you enjoy it. ^^**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>Week's passed with only rumors of people sighting Harry, Ron and Hermione. Every night we'd listen to Fred on <em>Potterwatch<em>, sitting at the table, or the nights George would join, I'd lay in our bed listening alone. I was worried about them, like everyone else. Until a week ago when Ron showed up at the cottage with Bill and Fleur. From what I understood, he didn't say much about their plans and stuck to himself.

Christmas rolled around and Mrs. Weasley wanted to keeps things as normal as possible. So the night before they went to the cottage to spend Christmas with Bill, Fleur and Ron. When we arrived, Fred and George did everything they could think of to cheer their younger brother up. Only to fail miserably.

After giving up, George came back inside, with Fred following closely behind. They sat down on the couch, sighing together. "We've done everything we can-"

"-but it wasn't enough. He's still-" Fred continued.

"-depressed." They said at the same time.

Frowning I stood up and walked to the door. Pulling my jacket off the coat rack, I slipped it on and went outside. I found Ron sitting on the beach, staring out at the ocean. Walking over, I sat down next to him. "I know something is bothering you, Ron." I looked at him and smiled. "You can talk to me if you want."

For ten minutes we sat there in silence, watching as the waves crashed onto the beach. When he sighed heavily, I looked over at him and saw the guilt written all over his face. "I should've never left." It was so softly whispered, that I almost didn't hear it.

"You don't have to tell me what happened between the three of you, it's okay if you don't want to. But I want to say something." I waited until his blue eyes meet mine. "We all make mistakes in life, Ron. It's what makes us human beings. Sometime's we fight with the ones we love the most, but sitting around and making ourselves miserable isn't going to solve anything." I touched his shoulder, hoping to give him some sort of comfort. "I know you'll see them again, and when you do, the only thing to do is to tell them you're sorry. They'll understand." Hugging him, I stood up. "Don't stay out too long Ron, you'll get sick."

He laughed a bit and looked back at me. "Alright Mum."

I gave my own laugh. "Ha, wait till I tell Fred and George I got you to laugh when they couldn't." Turning I started up the sand dune back towards the cottage.

"Hey Rea," Ron called back to me. Stopping I looked back. "Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome, Ron."

Opening the door, I hung my coat back on the rack. Finding the living room empty, I went upstairs to the room I shared with Fred and George. When I opened the door, I found them sitting on Fred's bed playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"So what did you talk about?" Fred asked as I sat down on the bed opposite his.

I shrugged while taking my shoes off. "Nothing really," Shoe's off, I crossed my legs and leaned back on my hand's. "I got him to laugh."

They both looked at me in disbelief. "How'd you do it when we couldn't." Fred asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "You can't force someone to laugh when they're depressed."

George smiled, "It always worked for you."

"That's because when you're around, I'm not depressed anymore."

"So how'd you do it?" Fred asked again.

I shrugged, "I didn't really mean to. I just said, not to stay out too long or he'd get sick. He laughed and said, 'Alright, Mum."

"That's it!" Both of them yelled.

I nodded, "Yep, I wasn't even trying to be funny."

Suddenly, one of the cards sitting on the bed exploded, making the three of us jump a bit in surprise. Laughing, I moved over to the other bed and joined in their game.

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

It was close to five in the morning when I woke. Fred was asleep on the other bed, laying flat on his stomach with his left arm hanging over the side. Snoring slightly. Rea was beside me, sleeping much the same way Fred was. Smiling, I carefully got out of bed, and walked over to the closet. Digging through the bag of my clothes, I found the small box wrapped in blue paper and went back to the bed.

"You're going to ask her tonight aren't you?" Fred's voice whispered over to me.

Looking at my brother, I smiled. "Yeah, figured now's a good a time as any."

He nodded and glanced over at the sleeping girl, before looking back at me. "What are you going do when the time comes to fight. You know she's going to want to join."

I sighed, "I know, but I don't think I could concentrate on the battle if she were there. I'm going to try and convince her to stay behind."

"Good luck with that one, mate." He laughed as he rolled back over, facing the wall.

Slipping back into the bed, I gently shook Rea awake. "Wake up, love." She rolled over onto her right side and looked up at me with sleep in her green eye's.

"What time is it?" She asked, pushing up into a sitting position.

She was beautiful when she first woke up. "It's about five in the morning."

"You're kidding me right?" Looking over at the small clock on the night stand, she groaned. Laying back down, she pulled the pillow over her head. Her words muffled. "Wake me when the sun comes up, you know I'm not a morning person."

Laughing a bit, I pulled the pillow off her head, whispering, "It's Christmas morning and I want to give you your gift."

She took the pillow back, but didn't cover her head up. "Can't it wait until the morning with all the other gift's?"

"Just open it so we can all go back to sleep." Fred said from the other bed.

She laughed and sat up again, looking behind her at his back. "And why do I get the feeling you already know what the gift is?" He shrugged but didn't say anything. "Alright, where is it?" A smile on her face.

Pulling the present out from behind my back, I handed it to her. A little bit nervous. She carefully took the box out of my hand and began unwrapping the blue paper. With the box unwrapped, she looked up at me suspiciously, before opening it. A gasp escape her at the sight of the small diamond ring with a thin silver band. "George," she whispered, looking up at me.

Taking the ring from the box, I held it between us. "Realyn, we've been together for a little over four years now, and I know in my heart that you're the only girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you please marry me?"

"I-I," I could tell she was in shock.

"Just tell the man yes already." Fred rolled over to look at us, a grin on his face. "I mean, bloody hell, it's about time he popped the question."

She glanced back at him, before smiling at me. "You're right, Fred. Yes, George Weasley, I will marry you."

"Finally!"

"Shut up, Fred." Her and I said at the same time. Sliding the ring on her left finger, I pulled her into my arm's, kissing her. "Merry Christmas, Rea." I whispered as we laid back down. Holding tightly to me.

"Merry Christmas, George."

"Merry Christmas, Fred." My twin, said jokingly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 5, I hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know whtat you thought. Was the purposely too much or did you see it coming? Let me know. BTW what I'm doing is intergrating the movie and the books. I don't have my DH book with me cause it's with my mom so I'm using Wiki for something that I need to look back at. And if you have any ideas about what you want to see happen then let me know and I'll see what I can do. ^^ Remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6, I wanted to get this one out before I went to bed, so here ya go. I don't know London shopping centers so when I binged it, I used what I could find, so if it seems rushed I'm super sorry, I did my best with what I had. I'm trying to get the story moving more towards the battle at hogwarts so I tried to move it along a bit. We're still a couple chapters or so away from the final battle so don't worry ^^. anyways I hope you enjoy this one.**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter just my idea and the OC's**

* * *

><p>Two days after Christmas, Ron left sometime during the night, and we were back at their Aunt Muriel's house. It was this day that George and I decided to spend sometime alone. We couldn't go anywhere special but I did know a place in London that we could go without the Death Eaters finding us easily. I hoped.<p>

Looking over my boyfriend's attire, I made sure he looked like a Muggle. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, with a long sleeved light green shirt with the Ireland flag on the front, and pair of white shoes. "Well do I look Muggle enough?" He asked, turning in a circle. The bandage's for his missing ear had finally come off the day they'd come back from the cottage, leaving the area scared.

"Hmm," I watched him turning in a circle. Smiling when he faced me again, nodding. "You'll do, as long as you act the part."

He gave me his best smile. "I guess I'll just watch and follow your lead." Taking my hand's, he spread my arm's and looked down at my own outfit.

I wore a long sleeved black shirt with splashes of blue and purple, a pair of navy blue jeans ripped at the right knee, and a pair of black furred boots. "So what do you think?" I asked giving my own twirl.

"You'll do I guess." He laughed when I almost lost my balance.

"Are you two sure about this?" Turning, I saw Fred standing about ten feet away. His arm's folded and a look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry, Freddie, we'll be fine. We can't stay cooped up here all the time." I walked over to him, trying to throw my arm over his shoulders. Having to stand on my tip toes.

"We're only staying the night in London, we'll be back in the morning." George walked up next to us, giving his brother a reassuring smile.

"Just be careful, alright. I heard the activity in London has picked up a bit since You-Know-Who took over the Ministry. " He shrugged his shoulder's, making my arm fall back to my side. Turning, he lift us alone.

Sighing, I picked up the backpack with our overnight things and looked up at George, "You ready?" He nodded and I took his hand. Because I knew where we were headed, I Apparited us to a deserted alley behind the shopping center Westfield. Still holding his hand, we exited the dirty alley into the crowded walkways leading into the center.

No one looked at us as when joined the swarming people. "It's really crowded here." George said from my right.

"Yeah, I remember coming to London a lot with my parents." I tightened my grip on his hand and made our way inside.

After walking around, showing him all the Muggle items, teaching him their purposes, we left to find something to eat. Sitting down in a small coffee shop, I ordered us both a cup of cappuccino and some bagels. "So how are you liking it?" I asked, sipping my drink.

He shrugged, "It's nothing like I thought it would be."

It was close to dark when we finished our drinks. The crowds weren't as bad and we were able to walk on the side walks without being pushed around. We passed by an older couple on the way to our hotel, dressed in black robes. Making the both of us stiffen, luckily we walked right by without them knowing who and what we were. "That was close." George whispered, holding my hand in a death grip.

I nodded, "Agreed, let's get to the hotel."

I checked us into the hotel a few moment later. Showing the card to George, I lead him to the elevator and we made our way to the room. Sliding the card into the slot, I watched as the light turned green, unlocking the door.

"Well, here we are." Opening the door, I walked in and tossed our bag onto the bed. Flopping down face first mumbling, "I am so tired."

I felt George land next to me, throwing his arm over my back. Turning my head I looked at him. Even with his ear gone, he still had the playfulness in his brown eye's. His face lightly dusted with freckles. Short red hair was messy and looked like he hadn't brushed it in days. Him and Fred were some much alike but at the same time they were completely different. Where Fred was impulsive and outgoing, George tended to think about what he was doing. Don't get me wrong, he'd pull a prank on someone just as fast as Fred would, and often did. But he was a bit more gentler.

He leaned towards me and captured my lips. I could feel his passion in the kiss, and I returned that passion with my own. Before I knew it, our desires had gotten the best of us. He lay under me with his shirt missing, leaving his chest bare under my hands.

This was the first time in almost a year, that we were able to spend it alone. No Fred sleeping in the bed next to us. No Mrs. and Mr. Weasley down the hall. Tucking a stray hair behind my ear, I bit my lip, looking down into his eye's. Without saying a word, George knew what I was thinking. Pulling me down, he took my lip's again, kissing me senseless. He switched places with me, so that I was now under him. Only breaking the kiss to remove my shirt, and both of our jeans.

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

The next morning, I still held her close. The moment we'd just shared wasn't comparable to anything. And I was about to shatter that peace by telling her I wanted her to stay out of the upcoming fight against Voldemort. Sighing, I sat up and pulled my boxers back on. "Rea, we need to talk." I said waking her with a light shake.

Confused, she sat up, pulling the sheets against her. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"I want you to stay out of the coming battle." I said not looking at her. I knew her face had shock written all over it.

"I have every write to fight as you and Fred do." She said. I could hear the anger in her voice.

"I'll worry about you, if you're there. That's why I'm asking you to stay behind when the time comes."

"You can't stop me." She said.

I looked at her now. She had her back to me, pulling the shirt over her head and stood up to pull the jeans on. Turning, I saw her green eye's were full of hurt. Something I never meant to do. "Do you think I don't know how to duel. I do remember attending the D.A. meetings along side you and everyone else."

Pulling my own jeans on, I stood and walked around the bed, reaching for her. She moved back out of my reach. Sighing I let me hands fall to my sides. "Listen Rea, I know you're able to hold your own in a duel. But I'd be able to concentrate better if I knew you were safe somewhere else."

She turned her eye's away from me. "I can't just sit back while you and the people I care about are risking their lives, and I'm stuck behind like some fine piece of china." Her eye's meet mine. "I'm sorry George, I can't do that. It's not in me."

Before I could stop her, she Disapparited away, leaving me in the hotel room alone. My heart fell, before I too left, Apparited to the room that I shared with Fred at Aunt Muriel's. Fred looked up at me from his bed, "Where's Rea?"

Not looking at him, I went to my bed and sat down. "She's gone."

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" He asked sitting up.

"I mean, I asked her to stay behind when the time came to fight and we argued about it a bit and then she left. Appariting to somewhere."

"I see," Fred was quite for a moment, before speaking again. "Well mate, I told you she'd take it badly. Give her time, she'll come back."

Sighing, I laid back on the bed, closing my eye's and thinking about the time we'd spent in London. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. Hopefully Rea come's to her senses. She's being stubbon. Anyway's I do hope you enjoyed it all I'll hopefully have another chapter out tomorrow if not 2 new chapter's. I like to try and update at least once to twice a day. ^^ Remember to R&amp;R and your ideas and inputs are always welcome.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay chapter 7 ^^ I first want to give a shout out to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I love getting feedback from you guys, it keeps me going forward with the story. Rea thanks you too. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>I spent the next two weeks away from the Weasley's, with my best friend Amber from school. That morning when I showed up on the door step to her apartment, tears rolling down my face, she didn't ask what had happened, just pulled me inside. After drying my tears and a long, hot shower, I barrowed some of her clothes and sat down and told her everything that had happened. From George loosing his ear (though I left out the exact details), him purposing at Christmas, to the fight we'd had that morning. Through it all, she sat there listening to me like a true best friend. She even offered me her spare bedroom.<p>

"Wake up Rea, I'm leaving." Amber's voice penetrated my dreams.

Groaning, I sat up and looked at my friend. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a black long sleeved shirt. Her dark blue coat hung open. "Where are you going again?" I asked, hanging my legs over the side of the bed.

She sighed before walking way, leaving the door wide open. "I told you last night that I was going to my parent's house this morning."

"Oh yeah, I must've forgot." Standing, I slipped my flip flops on and exited the room, finding my new roommate in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee.

"Or you just weren't listening." Her eye's glared at me.

I shrugged and went to the refrigerator, getting myself my new favorite drink. Mountain Dew was a American Muggle drink, but damn was it good. "Well, you know better then to tell me something important when I'm watching the Muggle T.V."

"You're impossible, Rea. You know that don't you?"

I gave her my best smile. "That's what people love about me."

"I don't know what George see's in you." I knew she was joking, but it still hurt. It had been two weeks since I last saw him and the other's. I didn't dare send an owl incase someone was keep an eye out. I'd feel horrible if they were attacked because I was stupid.

She must've noticed my change in mood, because her hand touched my shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad again."

I shook my head and smiled. "No, it's okay. I just really miss him."

"Then why don't you go back? I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Yeah, I know he is. But I can't help but think about him refusing me to fight." Walking out of the kitchen, I sat down and turned on the television.

"I know George means well, Rea. Maybe you should listen to him and stay out of it."

"I can't Amber, you know that as much as I do." I sighed, "I can't stay behind knowing my friends and loved ones are out there in danger. If something happens, and I'm not there to try and stop it or something, I could never forgive myself."

I heard her sigh, "Loyal till the end. You should've been in Hufflepuff. Well whatever you do, just remember that you're still my best friend, and I'll always be there if you need me." The door opened, before leaving she gave another sigh and said, "I think you should go back to him. Cheers."

"Bye," The door closed and I was left alone. The T.V. being the only sound in the small apartment. Laying down, I watched but didn't see the people on the screen, lost in my own thought. I knew that I should go back, let him know I was alright. But I didn't want him thinking I was helpless when I knew I could hold my own. In the end the decision was taken from me.

About an hour after Amber left, there was a loud popping sound outside the apartment door. Like someone had just Apparited just outside. Frowning, I sat up and pulled my wand out of the special made sheath on my calf. I made it a couple days after leaving George in London, so that my wand was always with me. Standing, I walked around the couch and tried hard to listen for anything on the other side. Being a half-blood, and siding with the Order, I needed to be careful with Death Eaters finding me.

"Are you sure your informant was right?" A female voice said from the other side.

"Yes, we'll find the girl inside."

Shit, they were talking about me. Only one person knew I was here, and that was Amber. I knew that she'd never give me away. There had to be someone watching the place. Raising my wand, I waited for the door to unlock and start to open. Touching my pocket, I made sure the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder was where I'd put it. Yes, in my time away from the Weasley's I had become paranoid and for good reason.

Suddenly the door burst into tiny pieces of wood, shooting everywhere. I felt several hit me in various places, cutting through skin. I couldn't help but scream and duck my head.

"There she is! Catch her, Marcus!" The woman yelled.

Panicking, I stunned the woman and pulled the powder out of my pocket, throwing it in the air. The entire living room was covered in pitch blackness, giving me the time I needed to Disapparite away.

I went to the only place I could think of. I appeared in the room I had once shared with Fred and George just a few weeks ago. Unimaginable pain shot through my right leg, causing me to fall to my knees in between the beds. The fall only caused the pain to worsen. "Bloody hell!" I wasn't sure who it was, too wrapped up in my leg. Looking down, I saw that there were about three open wounds showing muscle and one even showed the bone. Damn I wasn't completely focused, ending up Splinching part of my right leg.

My sight was blurring and I could only see the twins as blurred figure. They flanked me on either side. "What the hell happened?" I could only guess it was Fred, who was on my right.

"I got caught at Amber's by some Death Eaters. I was able to stun the woman, and use the Darkness Powder, but I wasn't thinking correctly when I Apparited out, and well you see what happened." I gritted out.

"Fred go get Mum, she'll be able to repair the damage." The twin on my right disappeared, leaving George and I alone. He pushed at my shoulders and forced me to lay back.

"I'm sorry, George." I whispered.

I thought I saw him shake his head. "Don't talk, just relax. Fred's gone to get Mum, she'll fix you up."

"I should've come back the next day. I was being stupid."

"Have I told you recently that you talk too much."

I smiled, then winced in pain. Mrs. Weasley came through the door and gasped when she was me laying on the floor, covered in blood. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh Realyn, what did you get yourself into?" She knelt down on my other side.

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

I couldn't believe my eye's when Rea showed up in the middle of our room. Her leg was mangled, and her face was covered in little cuts. After Mum fixed her up, she passed out and was now sleeping peacefully in the bed. I sat on Fred's bed, watching her carefully.

"She's lucky that was all she Splinched." Fred was standing in the doorway, arm's folded.

"Yeah, but what I'm wondering is, did Amber set her up?"

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to me. "I don't know, maybe."

A groan came from the other bed, and Rea began to stir. Sitting up, she rubbed her repaired leg. "I am never doing that again."

"How do you feel?" I went to her.

"I feel like my leg was just torn apart and my head is killing me." She looked up at me and frowned. "I'm really sorry about two weeks ago, I shouldn't have left like that."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you're alright now."

"And in answer to your question, I don't believe Amber would set me up. There had to have been someone else watching the apartment. Knowing that if I showed up anywhere it would've been there."

"I don't know, Rea, Amber's from a family of well known pure-bloods." Fred said standing.

Rea shook her head and gave him an evil glare. "She never would've handed me over to the Death Eaters."

"You might now know her as well as you think." He left us alone.

"He's right you know. She might have been under the Imperius Curse."

"No, I can't believe that."

"If she was under the curse, she wouldn't have had any other choice but to follow orders." I pulled her into my arms. "Maybe now you'll see my point, about staying out of the coming battle."

"No, I still want to fight. Please understand that."

I left it at that. For the moment I was just glad to have her back in my arms. I wasn't about to spoil this time. She was safe, and when the time came, we'd discuss it again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya'll think. Remember to R&amp;R ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I promised there wouldn't be many really short chapters and I didn't intend for this chapter to be this short, but I found out last night while starting this chapter that my dad has a brain tumor, so I went to his house last night till about 3:30 in the morning. Then I was up before 11 having to go to the new apartment complex to do paperwork and everything so we can move in Tuesday. Needless to say I've had a LOT on my mind today and I hope you can forgive me for the short chapter. ^^**

**I don't own Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>Before we knew it, the first of April was upon us and the twins were celebrating their 20th birthday. My leg was completely healed, thanks to Mrs. Weasley, and I still couldn't believe that my best friend was capable of setting me up. Even when Fred came in the kitchen one morning a months after the incident, tossing the Daily Prophet in front of me.<p>

"I told you she was the one who set you up." Turning the paper, I saw her walking with her parents, the look of outrage on their faces, staring at the camera. Pushing it back towards him, I stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't want to think about the fact that I couldn't trust anyone I once knew. Leaving the house, I went out to the yard, going to my favorite place to sit. Underneath the oak tree. I didn't want to think about Amber and the set up three months ago. I looked up when a shadow blocked out the sun. Fred was staring down at me. "I'm sorry if I made you upset."

I shrugged and looked off into the distance. "It's alright, I know you mean well."

He sat down next to me, leaning back on his hands, legs out in front of him. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, she may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, that makes me feel a bit better. But I know you don't think that's what happened."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Not in the least."

"Happy birthday, Freddie." I said looking at him, smiling.

Sitting forward, he wrapped in arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks Rea,"

"What's going on here?" George's voice came from behind us.

Both Fred and I looked back at him. "She's finally come to her scenes, mate. Realized that I'm the better looking twin."

Rolling my eye's, I waited for George to sit down before crawling between his legs to lean against his chest. "As if I'd ever leave George for you Fred."

"Yeah, but you didn't deny I'm the better looking." We shared a laugh, George's arm's tightening around me. "Well I'm going back in, looks like you love birds need some alone time."

With his brother gone, George leaned towards me, his breath whispering across my neck. Sending chills down my spine "I love you."

I smiled and tilted my head back towards him. Rubbing my check along his. "I love you too, happy birthday."

Standing, I held out my hand, "Come with me, I want to take you somewhere."

Taking my offered hand, I helped him up. "Where are we going?"

I shook my head. "Nope, it's a surprise."

We followed the trail, into the woods surrounding the house for about a quarter of a mile, until we arrived at our destination. A small, shabby tent stood in the middle of a clearing. "What do you have planned, Realyn?"

"You'll see." Our hands still linked, I held open the flap, and let him go in before me. The tent may have looked tiny on the outside, but in the wizarding world, looks could be deceiving.

In the middle of the room, was a table for two, covered in a pale cloth. Two plates with food sat on top, a candle slowly burned in the middle. There was a full sized bed in another room off to the left. A fire burned in the fireplace. George shook his head and looked back at him. A grin on his handsome face. "You did all this?"

I shrugged, "Fred helped a bit, and your mum cooked the food. But everything was my idea." Walking to him, I wrapped my arm's around his waist, and looked up at him. "I wanted to do something special for your birthday."

"Well, I think you've out done yourself. Thank you, love."

"You're welcome. Now let's eat before it get's cold." Letting him go, I took hold of his hand and walked over to the table.

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

After we ate, I moved us to sit in front of the fireplace. We talked about the first time we meet, her first year at Hogwarts. "I remember seeing you walking with Amber down the corridors looking for an open compartment. You both looked so lost, that Fred and I couldn't resist messing around."

"I remember that. Amber was so mad. She wouldn't eat a chocolate frog for weeks."

I laughed, "They were just made to look like the real thing."

"That was the worst part. You know, she still can't look at a frog without thinking about that time on the train."

Rea stood up and again offered me her hand. "I've got one more birthday present for you."

Taking her hand, I looked at her suspiciously. She lead me to the off room before letting my hand go, kicking off her shoe's and facing me. I thought I knew where this was going, but let her continue. When her hands went to the hem of her white shirt, I stopped breathing. She threw the shirt at me, just missing my shoulder. Unable to stand there any longer, I went to my wife-to-be. Picking her up, I captured her lips with mine, and took us both to the bed.

This was turning out to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 8 as i said before I wasn't really thinking about this at the moment and I do hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter I promise the next one will be better. I'm trying to get farther ahead without ya'll thinking I'm rushing things. Remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 I hope you enjoy it. I'm using a song that I feel can go with this story. I'm a musical person so when I'm writing I try to listen to songs that inspire me. This song keeps poping up on YouTube for Fred Tributes and it's a really good song. I'm not gonna have the whole lyrics in here because I know some people don't like that, but if you want to hear it while reading the part then that awesome, the song is If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Well enjoy, I know this chapter is another shorty, but once again I've got a lot on my mind please stay with me. I'd also like to think everyone for your concerns about my dad I really apperciate it. Thank you, it means a lot to me.**

**I don't own Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

I woke the next morning to the sound of a beautiful voice singing and playing the guitar. Quietly, I pulled my night pants on and walked towards the music. It wasn't a song I was familiar with. But I knew how much Rea loved the Muggle music. She had her back to me so I was able to watch without her knowing I was awake. The second she realized I was here she'd stop.

The acoustic guitar sat across her lap as she played the tune and sang.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin  
><em>_Lay me down on a bed of roses  
><em>_Sink me in the river at dawn  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove  
><em>_Go with-"_

She paused and sighed heavily, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulder. Pushing off the post I was leaning on, I walked over to her, brushing the hair off her shoulder, and bending down I placed a kiss there. She stiffened and glanced back at me. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Let's just say I woke to an angel singing." I smiled and walked around to sit on the other side of her.

She blushed and went back to strumming the instrument. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, I like listening to you play." I grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. "It's been a while since you last played. What made you pull out your guitar this morning?"

"I don't know, I woke up early this morning and felt the urge to play." She stopped strumming and looked at me. "So did you have a good birthday?"

I nodded, "Yes I did, thank you.""Good, I'm glad." Going back to her playing, I listened to her hum under her breath, wishing she'd get over her shyness and sing again.

Later that afternoon, Rea and I decided to return to the house. When we got there Fred was outside listening to the radio, I knew it had to be _Potterwatch_. He noticed us and his frown turned into a grin. "Well you two look like you've had an amazing night. Way to go Georgie."

Beside me Rea blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. I just laughed and sat down next to my brother. "What's happening on _Potterwatch_ today?"

The solemn look returned to his face. "Some more muggle-borns have gone missing. More sightings of Harry, other then that, the same old stuff."

I shook my head, I hated this war and just wanted it to be over. I wanted my family together, safe. Beside me Rea stood, "I'm going in and taking a shower." She kissed my cheek, waved to Fred and disappeared inside.

"Have you talked to her more about staying out of the fighting?" Fred asked, turning the volume on the radio down.

"No, I don't want her to run off again. I don't think she has anyone else she can trust to go to that wouldn't contact us the moment she showed up."

"So what are you going to do? Leave without telling her?"

"I really don't know, Fred." And that was the thing, I didn't now what to do. I didn't want to hurt her feeling again, but I really felt strongly about her staying out of the fighting. I didn't want her to get hurt or worse. The thought of losing Rea was almost as unbearable as losing Fred. It would ruin me. Standing, I patted Fred on the shoulder and went inside.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Rea's POV<strong>)

A week passed without a thought. I often stayed up long after Fred and George went to sleep, practicing my spells so when the time came, I'd be prepared. That night, I was trying to sneak out of the house, when I passed the kitchen. I heard someone clearing their throat. I knew it wasn't one of the twins, because they were both passed out upstairs, talking in their sleep. Turning, I looked at the man leaning against the table. I smiled and scratched the back of my neck. "Hello Mr. Weasley, I didn't think you'd be awake this late."

"I just got back from a call at the Ministry. What are you doing awake, shouldn't you be sleeping as well?" He asked staring at me.

There wasn't any point in lying to him. He'd know that I was. After raising Fred and George, I didn't think there was anything that could get passed their parents. Sighing, I told him what I was doing. "I was going out into the woods to practice my spells."

He looked at me a bit confused. "But I thought you were great at spells. Didn't you mark highest in your house 7th year?"

I nodded and motioned for him to follow me outside. I didn't want to wake anyone else. Once outside I explained, "George doesn't want me fighting when the time comes. I thought that if I practiced harder that I could show him, he wouldn't have to worry about me."

He nodded, "I can see where George is coming from. But I can also see where you're coming from as well." He touched my shoulder and I looked up into his kind eye's. "You don't have to prove yourself to him, he knows how skilled you are. I think it's more a worry that something will happen to you and he doesn't want that."

"I know that's what he's worried about. But I can't just sit on the side lines knowing my friends are dying when I could be there protecting them."

"Why don't you talk to him. Voice your concerns and listen to his. Maybe the two of can come to some kind of compromise."

I thought about that. George and I haven't really talked about it since that day in London. Maybe now was a good time to bring it up again, but this time, instead of getting angry, I'll stop and listen to what George has to say. Then I'll tell him how I feel. He might see my point, and we can work something out. I smiled at the older man. "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"You're welcome, Rea. Remember that you can always come to me or Mrs. Weasley when you want to talk and feel like you can't discuss it with George." He said, walking back into the house, with me following behind.

Stopping at the stairs, I turned and gave the man, who was like a father to me, a hug. "I will, thank you again."

He didn't say anything, but hugged me back. When I got back in the room, I took off my shoes and tried climbing in bed without waking George. I accidentally bumped into his leg, he stirred awake and looked at me with sleepy eye's. "Rea? What are you doing awake?"

"I went down to get a glass of water and talked to your dad for a bit. But I'm coming back to bed now. Go back to sleep." He nodded and pulled me into his arms. His breath evening out against my neck. I smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Remember to R&amp;R. BTW I have a link in my profile to a picturebanner for this story. It shows what I think Realyn would look like. Check it out and let me know what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's chapter 10, again it's a bit short and again I'm sorry. It's been a very long day with my sister in law baby shower and everything else. So I hope that you all enjoy this one and hoefully I'll have chapter 11 out later tonight, fingers crossed. ^^ **

* * *

><p>I woke two days later to the worst stomachache ever, having to rush to the bathroom, where I threw my guts up. Well that's what it felt like anyways. I sat there for a moment making sure it was all out. When the floor creaked, I glanced over to the open door, Fred was standing there, a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright?"<p>

I nodded, "Yeah, I think I got a virus or something." Going to the sink, I watched him from the mirror, as I brushed my teeth.

"Well it was bound to happen, with all those late nights." His eye's never left mine.

Spitting the toothpaste out, I rinsed my mouth and turned around. "You know about that?"

He shrugged, "You're not the only one who used to sneak around. I know what to look for. I'm just surprised that George hasn't caught on yet." Turning he walked back down the hall to the bedroom.

Following him, I closed the door making sure no one could hear us. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"No, but you should."

"I know, you're dad said the same thing the other night." I sighed and sat down on the bed. "I just don't know how to bring it up. I don't want him thinking that I can't defend myself. I want him to know he doesn't have to worry about me in a fight."

"I think, no matter what you say, he's still going to worry."

I nodded, the door opened and George came in stopping, he looked between Fred and me. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope, I was just leaving." Fred waved and Apparrated away.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked pointing in the direction that Fred had been.

I sighed, not looking forward to this. "George, we need to talk."

"You're not leaving again, are you?" His face fell.

"What? No, I'm not leaving again. I want to talk about me joining the fighting."

"Oh," He sighed and sat down on Fred's bed.

"I want to join; I've been practicing every night. I know I can hold my own against a Death Eater. You don't have to worry about me."

"Rea, I know how you feel about it, and I figured you were doing something at night, without me knowing." He rubbed his hands through his hair. "As much as I don't want to relent, I know you're going to follow either way. So I'll let you come along, as long as you promise to stay away from anything too dangerous, and if something goes wrong you'll get out of there."

I smiled, "Thank you George, now I don't have to sneak there and make you all mad." Standing, I walked over and moved his hands away from his head. Sitting down in his lap, I wrapped his arms around my waist. I saw the look of worry in his chocolate eyes. "Don't worry George, I'll be fine, Fred will be fine, as will Harry and everyone else. We'll make it through this. Then we can have a big wedding with all our friends and family."

His arms tightened around me, his forehead touched mine. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

I shrugged, "I don't have any idea, you were the best option. It was either you, or a Slytherin."

He had a look of shock on his face, which made me laugh. "Were you really thinking about going with that git?"

I shook my head, "No, if you didn't ask me, then Amber and I were going as each others dates."

"Well then it's a good idea that I asked you when I did."

I laughed, "Yeah right, if Fred hadn't persuaded you, you probably never would've asked me out."

His eye's narrowed, "How did you know about Fred persuading me?"

I smirked, shrugging, "I may have talked to him a bit that day you asked me to the Yule Ball."

"Rea, what do you mean, you may have talked to him?"

"I asked him earlier that morning if you were going with anyone to the Ball. He told me no, so I tried asked him to persuade you into asking me."

He looked at me, his face reflecting his shock. "So you set me up?"

"No it wasn't a set up. We just pushed you in the right direction."

"Right, you both had it planned all along." He smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss. "It's alright though, I'm glad you did it."

We sat there for a moment, with him holding me close. Taking in his scent. "Why don't we go down and get something to eat?" He asked.

I nodded, even though my stomach refused the thought of any kind of food. Standing, we walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The smell of eggs cooking, made me gag. Covering my mouth, and holding my stomach, I turned around and ran to the downstairs bathroom. I ignored George, as I opened the door and rushed inside. I thought that I had emptied the entire contents of my stomach before, guess I was wrong. The feel of George's hands pulling my hair back, would have made me smile, if I wasn't currently puking my guts back up.

"Are you alright, Rea?" He asked.

I nodded, wiped my mouth and stood up. I suddenly felt dizzy and exhausted. "Yeah, I'm just not feeling too well today, I think I'm going to head back to the room and lay down." I knew he was concerned, but there wasn't anything to worry about. It was just a virus that I got from staying out in the cool nights. I'd get some sleep, and in a couple days I'd be back to my normal self.

"Okay, call out if you need anything. Want me to bring you something to eat?"

I knew he meant well, but my stomach turned and I shook my head. "No, I'm not really hungry." After brushing my teeth for the second time that morning, I dragged myself back to our bed and went back to sleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Poor Rea, I hope she starts feeling better soon<br>George: I know, me too. I hate seeing her like this.  
>Rea: Don't worry so much guys. I'll be alright in another couple days.<br>George: *sighs* That's good. *Pulls Rea into his arms*  
>Me: Aww you two are too cute. *sobering* Now get a damn room. Remember readers to R&amp;R ^^<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING ON! Well here we go. In this chapter you will probaly recongzie some things from the book. I'm going to be using some items from the book and some from the movie. If you have not read or seen the movie and you hate spoilers then turn back now for there are going to many in the chapters to come after this one. One being the moment we all are dreading even me. Anyways as I said before I'm going to be skipping ahead a bit, trying to pick up the story a bit, and it will not be ending within the next couple chapters, I will be continuing to tell about them after the war as well. So please enjoy this chapter, the next one will be up tomorrow. P.S. I want to think my real life friend Toni for taking the time to read my writings love you sissy. And of corase I want to thank all me loyal reviewers and readers you ALL rock.**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>(<strong>George POV<strong>)

"Wow, I am really getting tired of waking in the morning and throwing my guts up the rest of the day. This flu is really starting to get annoying." Rea said, walking back into the room from another round of running off to the bathroom. I was really starting to get worried about her.

"Why don't I take you to see a doctor, get a real diagnosis." I asked her, boxing up the secret Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product going to Hogwarts.

She waved it off and laid down on Fred's bed. "Nah, I'll get over it. Sometime's I don't mind fighting off an illness the Muggle way. It makes things interesting."

"If you're sure. I don't like seeing you this sick."

She glared at me. "What about the time you snuck me a Puking Pastill?"

"That was Fred's idea. I told him not to." I avoided her eye's, blushing.

"Yeah sure, anyways I'm thinking it's starting to ease up."

A week had passed since that first morning she got sick. Mum had whipped up a potion for her, but that seemed to have only made it worse. If it lasted any longer I was going to tie her up and take her to a doctor myself. After a few minutes of quite, I heard a soft snore, looking up from my parchment, I saw Rea's back facing me. She was sound asleep.

Shaking my head, I stood up and covered her with the blanket off our bed. Fred was gone for the day covering for Lee Jordon on _Potterwatch_. Even if he was here, I knew he wouldn't mind her sleeping in his bed. Him being just as concerned as me. Touching her forehead, I didn't fell a fever and I was beginning to wonder if it was the flu. Wouldn't she have a fever if it was?

Shrugging it off, I went back to work.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Rea's POV<strong>)

I finally stopped puking about a week and a half ago. Thank Merlin, it was starting to get on my nerves. Everything went back to normal. My appetite came back with a vengeance, and I was glad to be over that horrible flu. Unfortunately, my happiness was short lived.

I sat in the bed I shared with George, playing my guitar, when the fake Galleon on the night stand started humming. Picking it up, I looked at the message. Quickly standing, I went to the door, going in search of Fred and George. When I opened it, they were both on the other side. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and slipped my hand into his. I was nervous and I could tell he was too. I knew he didn't want me coming along, but there wasn't any force on this Earth that could keep me away.

We Apperated to the basement at the Hog's Head. Aberforth looked eerily like Dumbledore. His eye's narrowed when we appeared, an instantly later Lee Jordon did as well. The older man growled something about his basement becoming a railway station, but the four us ignored him when Ginny pushed open the portrait. She didn't step out, but motioned for us to follow behind her. "Come on, Harry's already here."

We followed down the new passageway, our wands lighting the way. George had a death grip on my hand the whole way. It was very sweet, but he was starting to hurt my me. Carefully, I took my hand out of his. When he looked back at me with a frown, I smiled at him and moved close.

I heard sounds of arguing coming from the other side as we got closer, recognizing Harry's voice right away. Ginny opened the portrait and silence followed. I watched as Harry's green eye's widened in shock. Then the room erupted in several greetings.

Fred raised his hand saying, "Aberforth starting to get annoyed, saying his pub is turning into a railway station."

I smiled and walked over to stand next to Cho. She smiled at me and we shared a quick hug. We were both Ravenclaws after all. After giving Cho a hug, I went to give Luna one, when I suddenly got real dizzy and my stomach began hurting again. From a distance I heard George ask Harry what the plan was.

"There isn't one." He replied.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind." I heard Fred say.

A soft hand on my shoulder steadied me, and I looked up into Luna's grey eye's. "Are you alright, Rea?" She asked.

In the background, Harry and Ron we arguing, but I blocked them out and focused on my old friend. "Yeah, I'm fine, just getting over being ill."

She gave me a confused look. "But you don't look ill."

"I had the flu about a week ago, puking my guts up and sleeping all the time. Those are symptoms of the flu." I said giving a weak smile as my stomach rolled.

She stilled frowned at me, "Those are also symptoms of being pregnant. Are you pregnant, Rea?"

I hadn't even considered being pregnant. I still had my monthly, and other then the vomiting, and being tired, I didn't feel at all different. She turned away from me when I didn't answer, talking now to Harry about something in the castle that they needed to find to help destroy You-Know-Who. I was snapped out of my thoughts when an arm snaked around my waist. Looking back into George's eyes I felt my heart drop. What if I am pregnant? Should I say something now, or just wait till this was over?

"You're pale, is something wrong?" He asked.

I swallowed and shook my head. Deciding to wait until I was sure to tell him. "No I'm fine, just a little nervous."

He nodded, kissed my cheek, and let me go, moving back towards his brother. I watch him talking with Fred, they were both joking around, trying to keep everyone's spirits up. I knew that behind those laughing faces, they were both scared to death. Placing my hand gently on my flat stomach, I closed my eyes and tried to look inside myself for the answer I sought. Even though I knew somewhere deep down that Luna was right. Opening my eye's I caught George smiling at me, and I smiled back.

I was almost a 100% sure that I was pregnant with his child.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know a lot of you saw that coming, but the signs are always the most obvious. LOL anyways, not she's gonna have to extra careful. Will she tell George while their there fighting or will she keep it a secret till they get out of there. HMMM! Remember to R&amp;R ^^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okies fair warning again, we're heading into the final battle at Hogwarts if you haven't read the book or seen the movie and you hate spoilers then turn back now. In this chapter you will see things from the book. I've shorted some of it and put it in the POV of Rea and George. I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**I don't not own anything you recognize from Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>I sat on the floor of the Room of Requirement, thinking about my new discovery. I didn't think I'd come to grips with it until after we all got out of this alive. Then I'd be able to feel happy and not so scared. I wanted to tell George, but I knew if he found out, he'd Apparate me out himself. But I also didn't want something to go wrong and never be able to tell either one of them. I had a bad feeling that tonight not everyone I cared about would make it out alive. Hugging my knees to my chest, I didn't hear when Lupin, Kingsley, Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through the tunnel.<p>

'_What the hell was I going to do?' _I thought to myself, over and over again.

"I was a fool!" A man yelled. I looked up, pulled out of my thoughts, to see Percy standing there in front of his family. I smiled, glad that he was back. I knew that Fred and George had been very angry with their older brother for years. Now they could be a family again in this dire moment. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a-a-"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," Fred finished for him.

I couldn't help but laugh, because that explained it all in a nut shell. I saw Fred put his hand out for Percy to shake, but he was quickly pushed aside by a crying Mrs. Weasley, who embraced her son.

Zoning out again, I went back to thinking what I was going to do about the situation I was now in. After another few minutes, someone stood in front of me, his hand offering to help me up. Taking it, I smiled at Fred and we started off towards the staircase leading out. I passed by a very pissed off looking Ginny, I knew how she felt, I was thinking that she wouldn't be here alone for very long.

We arrived in the Great Hall a moment later. I could tell that Harry was worried about Ron and Hermione, he turned his head at every corner, looking for them. Come to think, I haven't seen them in a while either. They must've run off when I wasn't paying attention. Professor McGonagall was working with the rest of the Order on evacuating the students. Some shouted that they wanted to stay and fight alongside their friends, but in the end, only students of age were aloud to stay.

I stood there next to George, my hand clutching his tightly. I would do it, I'd tell him what I discovered, then I'd get back to the Room of Requirement with Ginny. I'd stay there without argument. I shouldn't have come in the first place. I knew now how he felt. Turning, I was about to speak when an evil voice echoed throughout the halls. I covered my ears, trying desperately to stop hearing him. I knew who it was, and I didn't want to ever meet him face to face. I had a new found respect for Harry. George took my shoulders and moved me close to his body, as if to protect me from the voice.

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me." He was silent for a second before going on. "Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I will leave the school untouched."

There was a silence.

I stood straight again and looked up into George's eye's, I was scared, and he saw this. His arm's wrapped around me and I knew it was time to tell him. Again I was interrupted, this time by Pansy Parkinson as she pointed at Harry and yelled for us to hand him over to Voldemort. We surrounded Harry, our wands pointed at the Slytherins. There was no way we were going to let them hand Harry over to his death. The Slytherin's were then escorted out of the Great Hall by Mr. Filch. I needed to confess before anyone else decided to interrupt me. Taking George by the hand I lead him out of hearing range of the others. "What's wrong, Rea?"

I took a deep breath and just let it roll off my tongue. "I'm pregnant, George."

His eye's got huge and for a second I thought they were going to pop out of his head. He leaned in and whispered, "Are you sure? I thought it was just the flu?"

I shook my head, "No, I was talking to Luna earlier and my stomach started hurting again, like I was going to start puking, I got real dizzy and Luna asked if I was pregnant. It made me start thinking. I've been sick every morning, dizzy, and tired all the time. It was never the flu."

"But how can you be so sure? Isn't there a test you have to take before knowing for sure?" He started to sound a bit panicked.

I nodded, "Yeah, there are tests, I know of a Muggle way to know, but I don't have to take one to just feel it. It's a woman thing."

He nodded, and took me by the hand, leading me out of the Great Hall. "What are you doing, George?" I asked, trying to make him stop.

"If you're for sure, then I'm getting you the bloody hell out of here."

"Stop George, I've already planned on going back to the Room of Requirement where it's safe. I'll stay there, you go back and fight with your family." I gave a half hearted laugh, tears began blurring my vision. "Just promise you'll come back to me. I don't want to lose you." I was scared to death that I'd never seen him or any of the Weasley's again. That bad feeling getting stronger.

George's eye's meet mine, and I saw the concern there. He nodded and pulled me close to him. "I swear I will come back to you." Kissing my forehead, he squeezed my shoulders and went back to stand next to Fred. I stood there for a moment before running back to stay with Ginny.

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

I walked out of the hall with Fred at my side. Him, Lee Jordan, and I were headed off to protect the passageways coming into the school. Seeing as we spent most of our time here using them to our advantage. I couldn't help but think about Rea. She was pregnant and in danger here. But I knew as long as she stayed in the Room of Requirement with Ginny then she'd been fine. I wouldn't have to worry too much.

We came to a split in the halls, both Fred and I stopped. I looked over at him and gave a smile. "You alright, Freddie?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow.

He nodded and smiled back at me. "Yeah."

With an emotion I didn't feel, I replied, "Me too." I went one way, while Fred and Lee went the other. Why did I feel like this was the last time I'd see my twin this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *cries* I don't think I'll be able to continue with the next chapter. It's too hard.<br>George: *frowning* What the hell are you talking about?  
>Me: *shaking my head, wiping away tears* I can't tell then it'll spoil the next part.<br>George: I'm going to hate you after the next chapter aren't I?  
>Me: I'm just making my virsion of a story that's already been told, you should hate the original aurthor not me.<br>George: Hmmm  
>Me: Remember guys to R&amp;R, chapter 13 should be out later this afternoon. ^^<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not going to keep you long. Just the normal warnings, there are spoilers in this chapter. It was very hard to write this because I wanted to get it just right. I've used my book mainly for this one cause I think it does it better justice then the movie did. Anyways I hope you enjoy. I've changed somethings around but it's pretty much still the same.**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just my OC's**

* * *

><p>I couldn't have been back in the Room of Requirement no more then twenty minutes, watching a restless Ginny pacing back and forth. I knew she wanted to be out there with her family, fighting alongside them. I couldn't blame her, just a week ago I was telling George how much I need to be here fight too. I sighed and looked at the young red head. "Ginny, please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."<p>

She stopped and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry Rea, it's just I don't like thinking about what's going on out there."

I knew exactly how she felt. "I know Ginny, but it's best if we just stay here and wait it out."

"How can you say that? Fred and George are out there fighting against the Death Eaters and you're sitting here like it's another D.A. meeting."

They were words said out of fear and anger, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt or make me pissed. I stood and pointed my finger at her. "You don't think I don't know that. I would give just about anything right now to be at George's side fighting with him, watching his back, but I know I'd only make him more worried."

Ginny looked behind me as the portrait opened up, revealing Aberforth and Tonks. "Did we interrupt something?" he asked, looking between Ginny and me.

I shook my head and went back to sitting down. Tonks walked over to Ginny and gave her a tight hug. "Is everyone already out there?"

She nodded and both Aberforth and Tonks started for the door. Ginny looked back at me and I saw it in her eye's, she was leaving. I stood up the moment she started running for the door, her wand in hand. "Ginny, wait! Stop!" She was a good twenty yards ahead of me, and I knew I'd lose her.

I left the safety of the Room of Requirement, hoping that Ginny would be within my sights. No such luck. "Damn it, George is going to kill me." I had two choice, either go after my soon-to-be-in-law, or go back and let her be on her own. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a streak of red. Thinking it had to be Ginny, I made my decision and chanced after her.

I ran for what seemed like forever, the castle rumbled and shook. Dust fell from the ceiling and the closer I got to the sound of fighting, the more rocks started falling around me. So while I looked for Ginny, I was also dodging falling debris.

"Damn it, girl, where the hell did you go?"

As I was passing by a corridor, I caught sight of red again, and I stopped, thinking that maybe I could grab the young Weasley and get back to the Room of Requirement before George found me and had a heart attack. When I turned down the corridor, I instantly knew that it wasn't Ginny, but I felt my heart skip a beat. I wasn't sure at first, if it was Fred or George, and when he gave a laugh, I knew that it was Fred.

He turned around, and saw me coming towards him and Percy. He stunned a Death Eater on his way over. "What the hell are you doing here, Realyn? I thought George said you'd changed your mind and was going to stay behind in the Room of Requirement."

I nodded and jinxed a man running at us. "Yeah well that was the plan, but then Ginny decided sitting around waiting wasn't her style. So I went after her. Where's George?"

"He's on the other side of the castle, with Mum and Dad." He said blocking a hex.

"Alright, maybe Ginny headed that way. Be careful, Fred." I ran back the way I'd come.

I heard Fred give a laugh, and I glanced back. He was looking at Percy, smiling wide. "You actually _are _joking, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

I screamed and ducked as the wall beside us exploded inward, covering all of us. I quickly shielded myself, and watched as a greasy-haired man turned around and ran the other direction. I started going after him when a cry of agony pierced the air.

"No-no-no!" I turned and stared in horror and disbelief at Percy shaking Fred's shoulders. "No! Fred! No!"

Slowly, I walked over to them whispering to myself. "Please, no. Tell me it isn't true."

My heart stopped breathing as I came upon them and I looked down at Fred lying there within the ruble. "Oh god," I gasped, covering my mouth as my stomach dropped. Fred's eye's stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched on his face.

My knees gave out on me and I found myself sitting at his head, while Percy lay across his chest, shielding him from further harm. I knew I was crying, but I was too numb.

"Percy," Knowing he hadn't heard me, I said louder. "Percy, you have to move him to somewhere else. We have to get out of here. Fred wouldn't want us sitting here in harms way."

He shook his head.

I stood up and looked around for a place to put Fred's body, where I knew it would be safe. Spotting a niche where a suit of armor had once stood, I moved to stand beside Percy. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I bent down and closed Fred's eye's. "There's a niche behind us where he'll be safe, I'm trusting you to move him. Can you do that for me, Percy?" When he gave a weak nod, I stood up and turned around. "Good, I'll be right back."

As I started moving away from them, I felt his hand grab onto my wrist. "Where are you going?"

I narrowed my eye's, and snatching my wrist out of his grasp, I answered, "I'm going to after the man who did this." Without waiting for him to say anything else, I sprinted off after the tall greasy-haired man.

Running through the large hole in the wall, I went in the direction that I thought Fred's killer had gone. I found him just outside the castle chasing after a couple students. I pointed my wand at his back, stunning him. He fell to the ground, face first. Walking up to him, I used my foot to roll him onto his back, his dull eye's followed me. "I really don't know how you Death Eaters can kill innocent people. That man back there was a good guy. He had a brother who is going to be devastated when he discovers his twin will never be there again." I knew he could still hear me, "I've never wanted to kill another human being as much as I want to kill you now."

I pointed my wand at his head, a small explosion going off just centimeters from his temple. "But then that would make me no better then you." Instead of using magic, I kicked him hard across the face, knocking him out cold.

I left him there, tied up high in a tree, to head back inside. Wanting to make sure Percy had done what I'd said. Voldemort's voice echoed through the halls again, making me clutch my head, I really hated his voice.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately." He paused for a second, and I pictured in my head, him smiling evilly. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

As suddenly as his voice appeared, it vanished and I was running at a full sprint towards the Great Hall, where I knew everyone would gather.

The walk to the Hall was eerily quiet, there were no longer any sounds of people screaming, or flashes of lights. The stone lying on the ground were covered in the blood both the enemy and alley. Even the doors leading into the Great Hall had blood on them. Pushing one of the large doors open, I walked in and stopped. There were several bodies lying all over the place. Some covered with blankets, while others were still being grieved over. Even more people were being treated from their injuries.

I looked around at the groups of people, searching for the family of red heads. Knowing they'd be here. Finding them where the staff table should have been. The sight made me choke-up as the tears began streaking unchecked down my face. Slowly I walked towards them. Ron and Percy were embraced in a tight hug, as they both sobbed. Hermione held Ginny close, both their faces were red and puffy from crying. As I got closer, I saw Mrs. Weasley draped over Fred's still body, Mr. Weasley gently stroked her hair, his face too streaked with tears.

But the scene that made me start crying the hardest, was seeing George bent down at Fred's head. I stopped, unable to continue any farther. Someone said my name, and George looked up, his eye's locked on mine, and I lost it. Running to him, I threw myself into his arms as he stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we have it. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that I got it right and you all liked it. The next chapter will be how George is taking it. Please remember to R&amp;R.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow 3 chapters in one day, how awesome is that ^^ Anyways this chapter was a bit more difficult to write, because I wanted to tell it from George's POV and they don't ever really say what he's feeling during the battle or when Fred dies. So I asked myself "How would I react if it was my little brother, or even my 15 yr best friend whose like my twin?" And i went from there. I hope you enjoy it, and I might have 15 out tonight as well, I don't know. Got a bit distracted typing this with with OotP on ABC Family. I won't keep you any longer, I hope you enjoy ^^ Oh before I forget, there is a mixture of both the book and movie in this one.**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

I sat there staring down at Fred's lifeless body. My brother. My twin, was gone and he wasn't coming back. I felt like my heart would never beat again. What would I do with out him. Tears tracked unchecked down my cheeks. A hand touched my shoulder, and I ignored it. Until it squeezed me to the point of pain. I would've continued to ignore it, but they wouldn't let up. So I looked up at my father, and noticed he wasn't looking at me but at something else.

"It's Realyn," someone whispered.

Following my dad's gaze, I looked over at the girl standing there. Her blonde hair dirty and pulled back in a falling ponytail. Her clothes were dirty and torn in places. When I stood, she started running towards me. I noticed then the tears pouring down her cheeks. I only got a couple steps away from Fred's body when she threw herself into my arm's. My grip tightened around her waist and I breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I thought you were staying in the Room of Requirement?" I asked her, leaning my forehead against hers.

She nodded and sobbed, "I was, but Ginny ran off and I chased after her. That's when I saw-" she looked down at Fred and more tears rolled down her face, "-Fred and Percy fighting. I asked him where you were, and when I turned around to leave the wall blew out and then Fred was-" Another set of sobs racked her body and she started to stutter. "I-I s-aw who d-id it and I-I wan-ted to k-ill him, but in-in-stead, I knocked him out and tied him in the tree outside." She shook her head, "I'm so sorry George."

I nodded and pulled her closer, laying her head down on my chest as she cried. Looking down at Fred, I couldn't help but wish she had killed the man. "It's alright, Rea. You and the baby are safe and that makes it a bit better."

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked through her sobs. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped and looked around. Harry was no where to be found.

"Harry Potter is dead." The magically magnified voice again echoed through the grounds of Hogwarts. Rea lifted her head and looked towards the entrance, where everyone began walking towards. "He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds."

I didn't want to leave Fred, but I knew that there wasn't anything else I could do. If Harry really was dead, then I'd be joining him and Fred in the after life soon enough. As we filed out of the castle, I saw that the Death Eaters were standing opposite us, in a single line. Voldemort stood in the middle and on his left was Hagrid, carrying what looked like Harry's dead body. Rea's grip on my arm tightened as she whispered, "No," and shook her head in disbelief.

Ginny ran forward, screaming. Dad stopped her before she could run to Harry in Hagrid's arms. "From now on, you put your faith in me." Voldemort said, walking between the two groups. "Declare yourselves to me, join us or die."

Neville stepped forward, the sorting hat in his hand. The Death Eaters behind their Lord started to laugh. He silenced them with a lift of his hand. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Well Neville, I'm sure we can find somewhere for you-"

"I'd like to say something." I smirked as Neville interrupt him. The look on Voldemort's face, said he wanted to strike Neville down where he stood. "It doesn't matter that Harry died. People die every day. Friends, family." He turned and looked at us. "Sure, we lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us. So is Fred," Rea's arm tightened around mine. "Remus and Tonks. They didn't die in vain," Neville turned and pointed at Voldemort and the Death Eaters. "but you will. You're wrong, Harry's heart did beat for all of us."

At that moment, Neville reached into the sorting hat and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. That's when all hell broke lose again. Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arm's, shooting a curse, before running over towards us. "Everyone back in the castle!" he yelled.

Taking Rea by the hand, I ran back into the Great Hall, wand at the ready. When a Death Eater appeared in front of us, Rea's wand came beside my head and she stunned the man. Smiling, I continued to drag her towards the far end of the Hall, hoping to keep her out of most of harms way.

A flash of green caught my attention, I turned in time to see Ginny just barely being missed by a killing curse, thrown by Bellatrix. For the hundredth time this night, my heart stopped. I saw mum get in front of her, throwing off her cloak and drawing her wand. "Not my daughter, you bitch." I heard her say, and my heart began beating again.

I watched as they went back and forth, at one point it looked like my mum might not win. Then Bellatrix laughed and pushed forward, "What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" she asked advancing on Mum. I started running towards them, not about to watch as another member of my family was killed. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie."

Behind me Rea gasped, and I felt the anger in me reach its boiling point. I had raised my wand to deliver the final blow when Mum straightened and she shot a curse at the Death Eater, hitting her squarely in the heart. "You will never touch our children again." she said as Bellatrix toppled over dead.

"Way to go, Mum." I said, as we got close enough for her to hear me over the shouting and screaming.

She nodded and pulled me in for a hug. I let go of Rea and returned my mother's embrace. When she let me go, I took hold of Rea again and her pulled her in front of me. Taking her shoulders, I said, "I want you to stay here with Mum and Ginny. Don't leave them."

Rea nodded, taking a hold of the sides of my face, she gave me a quick kiss. "Be careful George."

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. We've got a family of our own to protect now." Giving her another kiss, I turned and went back into the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we have it. I hope I did it right. Trust when I say the grieving from Fred isn't over, there will be more. We've still got plenty of chapters to go ^^ Please remember to R&amp;R letting me know if I did well. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 I've been in a stressed mood all day and didn't feel in the mood to write this chapter. But I've gotten it out and I hope you guys enjoy it**

**I dont own Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>As the chaos died down, and the castle became quiet again, we knew that Voldemort had finally been defeated. A good ten minutes have passed since George had run back into the fray, and I still sat in the same place he put me. Even when curses were being thrown around my head. I don't know if it was from the shock of losing so many of my friends, or what, but I knew that at this point, my mind and body were numb. I turned my head in the direction where Fred's body was now covered by a thick blanket. He was really gone.<p>

Standing, I ignored the people around me and I moved to him. I still couldn't believe it. To me, it wasn't possible that someone with such spirit could just be gone. Kneeling down, my hand gently touched the top of the blanket over his chest, I closed my eye's and bowed my bed. "I'm so sorry Fred, I wish I could've done something." A sob escaped my lips, and I clenched my eye's tighter. "What is George going to do without you? It's going to be the hardest on him. He'll never be the same again." I shook my head and gripped the material, just letting the tears flow.

I opened my eye's and gave a half hearted smile. "I was going to tell you and everyone else when we got out of here, but now's as good a time as any. You're going to be an uncle Fred. I just wish you were here to teach it to joke and prank. I don't think George will ever pull another prank without you."

I didn't know anyone was standing behind me, until a hand touched my shoulder. Looking back, my face stained in old and new tears, I saw George looking down at his brother. His eye's no longer shined with mischief, but were dull and filled with tears. He kneeled down next to me, and laid down across his brother's body. I could hear him crying into the blanket and it broke my heart even farther. I couldn't stand to see him like this. In that moment, I wished I could turn back time and take Fred's place. I wished that it was me under that blanket instead.

I placed my hand on George's back, trying to give him some kind of comfort. I knew I was probably failing horribly. Over the next couple minutes, the rest of the Weasley family began to surround us. I stood and moved aside, giving my spot next to her son. I stepped back, standing next to Fleur and Bill.

We had the funeral for the all the fallen the very next day. Fred was buried at the Burrow, so he was close to his family. Tonks and Lupin were taken to her parents place to be put to rest, close to their son Teddy. We all knew that it would take sometime to return back to normal, and that couldn't be truer for George. After burying Fred, he had spent most of his time outside, sitting in front of the headstone. Only coming in when me or Mr. Weasley forced him. He would sleep in Fred's bed, while I stayed in ours. It was heart breaking and I wanted to do something for him, but I just didn't know what.

Three day's after burying Fred, I had an appointment at St. Mungo's to confirm the pregnancy. I wanted George to come with me but I knew he didn't feel up to it, so I didn't ask. After dressing in a lose pair of blue jeans, a black hooded shirt, and a pair of black boots, I went outside, taking some food from the kitchen with me. I didn't have to search for him, knowing exactly where he was.

Walking up behind him, I put the plate of food down next to him and kneeled down to look at Fred's headstone. It read:

_Here Lies Fred Weasley_

_April 1, 1978-May 2, 1998_

_A Beloved Brother and Son_

_Prankster and Joker_

_Mischief Managed_

I smiled and touched the picture taped to the stone. It was the photo of him and George during their 6th year at Hogwarts. I had taken the picture without either one of them knowing. Their hair was longer then, and they were throwing back and forth what looked like a Muggle sparkler. I had bewitched the photo to never age or get ruined in the weather changes. It would stay there forever, until someone removed it. It was still hard to think that Fred would never be with us again.

Creating a wraith of flowers, I looked at George. His face was covered with several days growth of hair, and it looked like he hadn't bathed in days. I knew better though, cause I was the one who had forced him to shower.

I sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'm leaving now with Hermione to St. Mungo's. I'll be back in a couple hours." Standing bent down and hugged him, "I love you, George."

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head a bit.

Walking back to the house, I was meet at the door by Hermione. She was looking over at George. "How's he doing today?"

I looked back and shook my head. "He just lost his twin, I'm surprised his still walking around to be honest." Looking back at her, I gave a small smile, "You ready?"

She nodded and we went inside to take the floo powder to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p><em>I knew this was a dream, because Fred was alive and we were back in the joke shop, laughing and messing around. From the looks of it, it was late at night and we were closed. When Fred turned from the door, I couldn't help but run and wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. He laughed and hugged me back.<em>

"_It's good to see you to Georgie." He pulled back and looked at me and the state I was in. "Bloody hell, George, why do you look like the living dead?"_

_I turned to look at myself in the glass window. My clothes were dirty, a beard was growing on my face, and my hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. I looked like a bloody mess. "You died, Fred." I said in a whisper._

_His face fell for a second as he took that in, then he looked at me a smiled. "I hope I went out with a bang."_

_Joking till the very end, that was my brother. "You can say that."_

"_And that's why you look like you need a good dip in a lake?" He asked pointing at me. "What's Rea think about you not taking care of yourself?"_

_I hadn't given it any thought. I knew that over the passed week she's been forcing me to bath, eat and sleep. But other then that, I hadn't really thought about anything other then Fred being gone. "She's pregnant, you know."_

_Fred's face lit up, and he pulled me in for another hug. "Congrats, mate. Do you know what it is yet?"_

_I shook my head and sat down on the stool behind the counter. "No it's still to early. We haven't really talked about it since the battle at Hogwarts. That's when I found out."_

_He nodded and leaned down on the counter. "You guys going to stay here in the joke shop or get your own flat?"_

"_I don't know, we haven't talked about it. Hell I didn't even take her to her first doctor appointment. Hermione was the one who went with her."_

_He shook his head. "I know you're upset about me dieing and all, but Rea needs you right now. It's been what, a week now, it's time to start thinking about the family you and her are going to have." Fred walked around to me and gave me one last hug. "Why don't you start living for me George. Live for your family. Live for yourself. Love you, brother."_

* * *

><p>I sat in bed, listening to George talking in his sleep. I knew he was dreaming about Fred, he keep saying his name. Standing I walked over and decided that tonight I was going to sleep next to the father of my child. As I climbed into the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close. A tear rolled down my face when he whispered, "Love you too, Fred."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, I hope you enjoyed it, I put in the dream scene to try and show that Fred wouldn't want George sitting around griefing him for the rest of his life. I hope I did good. Remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Wel here we are at Chapter 16, I just want to take a minute and thank all my readers, and reviewers. Without ya'll I would've given up on this story and I never would've come as far as I have, so THANK YOU. Also to my personal freinds, Antoinette, Amber, Sydeny, Cat and anyone else whose reading this but haven't told me. You guys are awesome, I knew we were friends for a reason lol. Without farther adu, here's chapter 16, prob not my best but I'm trying. **

**I don't own anything Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning to George getting out of bed. Sitting up, I watched as he rummaged through the closet. "You're up early." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eye's.<p>

He looked back at me, "I didn't mean to wake you."

I shrugged and moved my legs over the side of the bed. "It's alright, I was kinda wake already." It was then that I noticed the clothes in his hand. They were clean.

"I'm going to go get a shower and head over to the joke shop, see what the damage is." He said, opening the door.

"Are you alright, George?" I asked before he walked out.

He paused and looked back at me. "I don't think I'll ever be completely alright, but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop living. Fred wouldn't want that."

I didn't know what had made him come out of his deep depression, but I thought that the dream he had last night might have had something to do with it. He left before I could say anything.

Standing, I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a lose fitting shirt. Walking out of the room, I looked over towards the bathroom where I heard the shower running. I was happy that George was starting to feel better, but I wondered what his dream last night had been about. Shaking my head, I started downstairs where I knew Mrs. Weasley would be cooking breakfast.

Her face lit up when I entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Rea. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I'm alright, I guess. A little tired, but the doc said that was to be expected."

"That's good to hear." Her face became sad, "How's George doing this morning?"

"Actually, he seems better today then he has been in a week. He got up and went to take a shower without me dragging him in there."

The smile returned to her face, and it looked like she was trying to keep from crying. Grabbing an apple from the middle of the table, I watched as she prepared breakfast. After a couple minutes I heard someone walking down the stairs and I leaned back in the chair to see who it was. Smiling when George came into my sights. He looked a whole lot better then he did a couple days ago.

Dressed in a pair of black jeans, with a nice button down green shirt. He'd shaven as well. The dull look was still in his eye's, but I could see bit of light back in them. He pulled his wand out, and I felt the chair sit back down on the floor. "You shouldn't be leaning back in the chair like that."

I smiled at him, even though he was dead serious. "Yes well there are a lot of things I _shouldn't _do now." He glared at me, and my smile died. Guess it still wasn't time for joking.

George walked over and hugged his mom, I saw the tears in Molly's eye, and I knew she was glad to see the change in her son. Standing, I started leaving the room, when George called me back. "Hold up a second Rea." Turning around, he gave his mom one last squeeze before looking at me. "We've got some things to discuss."

"Okay," Sitting back down, I wondered what he wanted to say.

He pulled out the chair and sat down too, sighing before saying, "I know I've been acting like the living dead lately, and I know I should've gone with you last week to St.-"

"I understand George, I'm not mad at you or anything. I came home and told you everything the doc said." He looked a bit confused for a moment, and I smiled. I figured he hadn't been paying attention. But like I said, I wasn't mad at him. "You don't remember me telling you, do you?"

He shook his head, frowning. "See that's what I'm trying to say. I should've been listening to you."

"Don't worry about it, no one is upset with you George." I placed a hand on my still flat belly, "The doc said everything was fine, and that I'll be tired, there'll be a bit more morning sickness and maybe some mood swings. Other then that, nothing major. I can't Apparate, no flying, and I can't use the floo system." I shrugged, "So I'll be traveling like a Muggle for a bit. I guess it's a good thing my Dad taught me to drive before they died."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else. After eating the breakfast that Molly sat in front of him, he stood and walked out of the house. Smiling at the plump woman, I stood and followed him outside.

I watched him bend down at Fred's grave like he did everyday, but something was different. Today, it looked like he was talking to his brother, and when he touched the lettering, I started walking towards him. My arms folded across my chest. He turned and paused when he saw me standing before him. Smiling, I unfolded my arms and moved to wrap them around his lean waist. I felt his arms move to embrace me. I hoped that whatever it was he dreamed about, would help him to heal at least a little.

* * *

><p>Two months past and I was now three months pregnant. George and I had decided to move back into the small apartment over the joke shop last month, so that we could have the place ready when the baby arrived. George had suggested that the baby stay in Fred's old room, and when he mentioned it to me, I couldn't help but tear up. Damn these hormones.<p>

When Ron had heard that we were going back to re-open the joke shop, he wanted to help. I knew that having his little brother here to help touched George. So after a month, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was once again open for business. In the next week the sales sky rocketed. Needless to say, business was booming.

I normally would be down stairs doing what I can, but today I wasn't feeling too good, so at the insistent of George, I was up here in bed. Resting.

I lay on my back, with my shirt pulled slightly up to reveal my growing belly. There was just the tiniest bump, and I gently rubbed my hands over it, wishing I could feel it moving. Last week the doctor said that within the next month or so, we should be able to find out what the baby is going to be and I should start feeling some movement. Smiling, I got up out of bed and put my shoes on, heading down into the shop. Walking in, I laughed and ducked out of the way of a flying toy car. "Hey Rea, I thought you weren't feeling well."

Looking to my left, I saw Ron coming towards me with a box in his arms. I nodded, "Yeah, well I got bored lying around, so I decided to come down and see if you guys needed some help."

He looked behind him at the register. "You can man the register, I think George went into the back to get some more supplies."

I walked over to the counter and sat on the bar stool. I was checking out a customer, when I felt someone walking up behind. Turning, I saw George coming my way. He gave me a confused look and I shrugged, "Got bored upstairs so I thought I'd come down and be of some help."

Nodding, he walked off to help a couple of kids. I sighed, he may have come back to us, but he still wasn't talking as much as he used to, and he hardly ever smiled. Rubbing the small bump, I hoped that this baby would bring back some of the light to his eye's.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to attempt to get as many more chapters out as I can. My dad is having surgery Thursday for his tumors, we're HOPEFULLY moving out this week and I'll be without internet for a bit. But there will be at least a few more before I get cut off from the world ^^ Remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Not very long but I was thinking about it and I wanted to get this one out before I went to bed. Please enjoy**

**I don't own Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p>"George, are you ready?" I yelled, from the bottom of the stairs leading into the joke shop. From behind me, I heard Ron give a slight laugh. Turning on him, I narrowed my eye's, glaring. "And what is so funny, Ronald?" He shook his head and went off to make himself busy.<p>

I was now five months pregnant and we were suppose to be headed to a small clinic here in Diagon Alley, to get a look at the baby for the first time. We'd hopefully get to find out what it was going to be. If George ever came down.

Finally after another ten minutes, he showed up behind me, as I was sitting on the step picking at the frayed bottoms on my jeans. Looking behind me, I gave a smile and stood up. He nodded and took hold of my hand. Ron meet us at the door, "We'll be just down the street, if anything goes wrong-"

"Nothing's going to go wrong, go and make sure that baby is alright." He all but kicked us out.

Over the past few months, the change in George wasn't much, but he was becoming a bit better. I didn't think he was ever going to fully enjoy himself again. He wasn't the same boy that I meet all those years ago on the train to Hogwarts. But I stilled loved him and I would always be there when he needed me.

We had decided together that we would wait a little while to get married, let things settle down before we tied the knot. I was fine with that. I wasn't about to go anywhere.

After walking about three blocks away from the shop we arrived at our destination, George held the door open for me as we walked inside. It was white and clean, with no one else in the waiting room. Leaving only me and George. The little witch behind the counter told us to sign in and that the doctor would call us back in a moment. Once signed in, we sat down next to the desk.

I didn't realize I was ringing my hands together, until George took hold of one. "Don't be so nervous." He said.

"I'm not, just don't know what to expect." He looked at me like he didn't believe me, and I smiled. "Ok, so I'm a bit nervous."

A door opened and an elderly witch stepped through. "Miss. Willington?"

George and I stood up and followed her through to a room in the back. I was a bit taken a back when I saw the Muggle ultrasound machine sitting in the corner. The witch saw me looking and gave a laugh. "I know it may seem a bit odd, but it's a very effective way of looking at the fetus. Is this your first time seeing the baby?" She asked, when I nodded, she smiled and pointed to the bed. "Lay down please and lift your shirt a bit."

Looking back at George, he gave me a reassuring smile, and I walked over and laid down, lifting my black shirt up under my breasts like she said. George stood at my left side, holding my hand. The woman pulled out a bottle, and squeezed out some blue goo onto my extended belly. "Alright, here we go."

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

I was amazed at the image on the little screen. There it was, the baby that Rea and I had created together. Sure, I've watched as her stomach grew over the past couple months, but actually seeing the tiny being in front of me, was like nothing else. She showed us the head, and the back, then asked if we wanted to know the sex. I looked down into Rea's green eye's and couldn't help but smile at the excitement I saw there. We both nodded at the witch.

After some more moving around, she smiled, "Well, it looks like you're going to be having a little boy. Congratulation."

On the way back to the joke shop, I suggested that we stop in somewhere and grab a quick bite to eat. When we were seated, I noticed that Rea was watching me. I looked up at her a bit confused. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, and rubbed her belly. "I was just thinking about names for the baby."

"Oh, and what were you thinking?" I took a bite of my food.

"Well, there was only one name that I could think of. Fred Weasley II."

I swallowed what was in my mouth and looked at her. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I gave a real smile. "That's great, Fred would've loved that."

She smiled back at me before looking down at the picture we'd been given. "I'm glad you like it. I've been thinking about it for some time now, and I wasn't sure how you'd react. But I'm really glad you like it."

The whole walk back to the shop, I thought about Rea's idea for the baby's name, and I couldn't be happier. As we walked into the now busy shop, Ron and Hermione were there to meet us. "So how'd it go?" Ron asked, walking around the counter.

Rea passed the moving picture to him, "Meet little Fred Weasley II." She said wrapping her arms around my waist.

Ron looked up at us, and I saw the tears beginning to form in his eye's. I let Rea go as he gave me a tight hug. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione hugging Rea. "Congrats you guys. Fred would have been proud." Ron said, giving me the photo and going back to the counter.

Looking down at the picture in my hand, I couldn't help but grin. This was my son. Our son. Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked this small chapter, and no this isn't going to be the last one. But i have been thinking about doing a sequeal when this is all over. Let me know your thoughts. Remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**IM BACK! Woot, it's been a while guys, but with everything that's been going on these past couple days, with my dad's surgery (which went VERY well, thank you everone for your preyers and well wishes), moving to a new apartment, being without internet and having a MAJOR witers block, I'm really surprised I came back to this story as quickly as I did. And I'm glad you guys stuck with me the whole time. So I won't keep you waiting any longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it isn't my best but I'm happy with it. I also suggest you listen to the song So Far Away by A7X when you get to George's POV.**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter just my OC's**

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the bottom step leading to the second floor of the joke shop. I figured it was a dream with Fred sitting beside me. I was now eight months pregnant, and I showed well. <em>

"_You know, George is a very lucky man, Realyn." I was shocked a moment. The twins never used my whole name unless they were angry or about to say something serious._

_Smiling, I rubbed my stomach. "We're naming him after you." The sonogram picture appeared in my hand. After all this was a dream._

_He took the photo and smiled. "Was it George's idea?"_

_I shook my head, "No, it was mine, he just agreed."_

_We sat there for a moment, him studying the photo, while I felt the baby moving around. I couldn't help but wish that this dream never ended, I missed Fred almost as much as George did. It just wasn't the same with him gone. The shop just didn't have the same feeling that it used to. George didn't have the same carefree attitude towards life. I think I missed that the most. _

"_How is Georgie doing?" Fred's question pulled me out of my thoughts._

_I sighed, "He's better then he was, but he still isn't the same. He misses you greatly."_

_He nodded and handed me the picture. "He'll come back, just give it some time. Little Fred might be the key." Looking at me, with that familiar playfulness in his eye's, he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "He loves you, Rea, don't ever think differently ."_

"_I know Freddie, I just worry about him, that's all."_

_For some odd reason, Fred started shaking my shoulders. "Wake up, Rea." _

"_Fred, stop shaking me." He didn't stop._

"_Wake up, Realyn."_

My eye's popped open and I looked up into Hermione's face. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my face. "Good morning to you too, Hermione. Why are you shaking me awake?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up when I called you. George asked me to come get you up."

She started towards the door, "Wait, what time is it?"

"It's after 1 in the afternoon." She said looking at her watch.

I nodded and was left alone in the twin's old room. Getting out of bed, I dressed in a pair of lose grey track pants and a blue long sleeved shirt. Slipping on my sandals, I went downstairs to the Weasley's kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was busy making lunch, while Ron, Ginny and Harry sat at the table, talking amongst themselves. If it was a few years ago, I would've thought that they were planning something. But with the fall of the Voldemort, I was no longer interested in their private conversation. Shrugging it off, I sat down in an empty seat.

"Good morning, Rea. How are you feeling today?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sitting down a plate full of food.

"I'm feel fat and tired, and these odd dreams are starting to drive me insane." Picking up a fork, I dug into the food. I loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"You're not fat, dear, just very pregnant. And the dreams will go away once the baby is born."

I didn't say anything, just continued to eat my breakfast/lunch. I wasn't going to ask where George was, cause I figured he was outside at Fred's grave. So I left him alone, to visit with his brother.

It was the day after Christmas, a year since he asked me to marry him, and in another month, we would be having our son. I was excited, the nursery was all ready for his arrival, decorated in almost everything Quidditch, with pictures of his parents when we were at Hogwarts at the Yule Ball, a photo of Fred and George together at the grand opening of the joke shop. We wanted the baby to know about the man we named him after. Something that both George and I agreed upon.

The door opened and George walked in, snow on his coat. He took it off and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. A smile appeared on his face when he saw I was awake. "Well, you're finally awake."

I nodded and swallowed the food in my mouth. "I'd still be dreaming if Hermione would've left me alone. Thanks George."

"You're very welcome."

I shook my head and went back to eating.

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

Night had set I was heading back upstairs to our living area above the joke shop. As I opened the door, I could hear music coming from the baby's room. I knew the sound of Rea's guitar, but it sounded as if she was playing along with a CD. The sound of the words were muffled, so it was hard to hear from this side what was being said.

Cracking the door open silently, I saw Rea sitting in the rocking chair, the electric guitar in front of her out farther then normal due to her extended belly. The words paused for a moment and she played the solo note for note.

I stood there silently watching her hands moving along the neck of the instrument. Then she sang:

_I love you  
><em>_You were ready  
><em>_The pain is strong and urges rise  
><em>_But I'll see you  
><em>_When He lets me  
><em>_Your pain is gone, your hands untied_

_So far away  
><em>_And I need you to know  
><em>_So far away  
><em>_And I need you to, need you to know_

I moved a bit as she finished the song, making the floor creak. Her head jerked up to look in my direction. Deciding that I was caught, I opened the door and walked in. Rea put the guitar down on its stand and leaned back in the rocking chair.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, rubbing the bulge under her shirt.

I shrugged and leaned against the door frame. "Just the last part. You haven't picked up your guitar since that night in the tent, on my birthday. What's up?"

"I heard this song on the Muggle TV, a little while ago, and it reminded me of someone. So, I bought the CD and decided I was going to learn how to play it." She smiled, "But the baby keeps kicking me while I'm trying to play, making me mess up. I'm actually surprised I was able to get through it without any interruptions."

I laughed at the image in my head, of baby Fred kicking Rea as she was playing and her getting frustrated. "So what was the name of the song anyways?"

"So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold. They're an American band, who wrote that song after their drummer died."

There were unshed tears in her green eyes. It was then that I knew who the song reminded her of. Walking over, I offered her my hand. "Common, let's go to bed."

Nodding, she took my hand. I led us out of the nursery and down the hall to our bedroom. I held her throughout the night, my hand on her belly, feeling as the baby rolled around and kicked me. I couldn't wait to hold our son for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well whatcha think? I actually thought that the song fits the story in a way, but I tend to put theme song's with my stories, which is why in the beginning it was hard to find the right ideas for this story and why I havent updated Taming the Surf lately. my theme song for Finding Peace was Rebirthing by Skillet if anyone reads it. Anyways I'm rambling. Remember to R&amp;R ^^<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**See I told ya'll I wasn't done with this story. Just couldn't figure out how I wanted to do this chapter ^^. Anyways I do hope that you enjoy this one. BTW I'm happy to announce that my dad is doing great, he came home today and he is walkin on his own and speaking a bit. He's still not out of the woods, but we're just glad to have the time that we do with him. Without farther adu I give you chapter 19**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter, just my OC's**

* * *

><p>I was a week over due, and on my way to St. Mungo's for my appointment. For the first time since after we buried Fred, George wasn't joining me. Hermione was once again coming along for the ride. I didn't mind, seeing as how I was far to large to fit behind the steering wheel, and George wasn't the best driver in all of London.<p>

We were almost there when I felt pain shoot through me and my stomach tightened. I sucked in a sharp breathe. "Damn," I whispered, my hand flying the my abdomen.

Hermione quickly looked over at me, then back to the road. "Are you alright, Rea?"

I waved her off as the pain subsided. "Yeah I'm fine. They've been coming and going." Smiling I rubbed my large belly. "I think he's just stubborn and doesn't want to come out."

After arriving at the Wizard hospital, Hermione and I were waiting in a small white room, for my doctor to come in. Another round of sharp pains started up again, this time they didn't go away. I hoped that the doc would hurry up and get here. This being my first time pregnant, I knew that these pains were contractions, but I didn't know if they _the_ contractions or if they were just false ones.

"Rea, are you sure you're alright, because you don't look so good."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm good."

She didn't look convinced. "Maybe George should've come instead of me?"

"No he needed to stay at the shop, we were unusually busy today."

A couple moments later, my doctor walked in. Her white hair pulled up into a neat bun. A pair of oval glasses sat on her face, and her grey eye's were looking right at me. She gave a smile and said, "Well, it's about time, Miss. Willington. It's looks like your little one is ready to welcome the world." The doctor looked around the room, like she was searching for someone. "Where is the father?"

Panicked, I looked at Hermione with wide eye's, then back at the doctor. "He's back at work, he couldn't make it today. My friend brought me in his stead."

She sighed and a quill appeared in midair to start writing in the chart. "Well I'm admitting you right now, if he is planning on being here for the birth, then I suggest your friend Apparate to him now."

When the witch left, I looked back over at Hermione, and without saying anything to her, she nodded and said, "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>(<strong>George's POV<strong>)

I was talking with Lee Jordon, when Hermione appeared in the middle of the joke shop. Her eye's were wide, and from the expression on her face, I knew something was wrong. I rushed over her, just as Ron moved quickly from behind the counter. "Where's Realyn? Did something happen? Is she alright?" I asked in a panic. I'd already lost my twin, there was no way I would lose my unborn child, and soon-to-be-wife.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, she's just fine, but if you want to be there when little Fred is born then I suggest you get-"

I didn't wait for her to finish before I Apparated to St Mungo's. I wasn't sure where Rea was, so I asked a young wizard sitting behind the desk. He directed me to Rea's room and I practically ran all the way there.

When I got there, the door was open, so I walked in without knocking. I saw a couple of witches trying to make Rea lay down in a bed, and laughed when she pulled her wand out and told them to either leave on their own, or she would make them.

At the sound of my laugh, her green eye's looked over at me, and she smiled widely. "It's about time you got here."

I shrugged and moved out of the way as the witches left the room. "I left as soon as Hermione told me what was going on." I noticed the grey hospital gown that she wore, as I wrapped my arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" She said, glaring at me. "I'm an overdue pregnant woman, I feel like crap."

"Why don't you lay down, maybe you'll feel better." I kissed her and walked with her over to the bed.

"Now you're on those witches' side, aren't you?" Rea said, sounding a bit aggravated, but laid down anyways.

I gave another laugh, "Nah, just don't like seeing you suffering."

Rea's water broke two hours later, and within the next hour, she was ready to push. I don't know why, but she insisted that she bring our son in the Muggle way. As I watched her yelling in agony, I felt helpless. I wanted to take away all her pain. Looking down, her blonde hair was plastered to her face from sweat, and her eye's were closed tightly in pain. "Realyn, just let the witch do it our way. You don't have to suffer through this." I said, not able to stand it any longer.

She shook her head, and gripped my hand tighter, "No, if my mother could do it like the Muggles, then so can I."

After half an hour of pushing, the doc said, "Alright Rea, I can see the head. Just a couple more pushes and your son will be here. You're going great, dear." Rea gave one more big push, and it was over. "Congratulations you two."

A cry rang out in the room, and I felt my heart stop. I caught a glimpse of bright red hair, before he was whisked away to be cleaned. Looking back at Rea, I saw how exhausted she looked, and bent down to touch her forehead with mine. "You did it, love." She smiled up at me.

"Mr. Weasley?" A soft voice called me and I stood straight to look at the woman holding my son bundled in a light blue blanket. "Meet your son."

Gently I took the bundle into my arms, and turned to Rea. I looked down into my son's shining emerald green eye's. His bright red hair stuck up in every direction, and freckles covered the bridge of his nose and cheeks. I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eye's, before I passed him to his mother. "He looks just like Fred."

Rea kissed our son on the forehead and shook her head. "No darling, he looks like the both of you." She looked up at me and smiled wide. "After all, you two were identical."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY Fred II is here woot woot. I'm actually thinking about the next chapter being the last. Not too sure yet. Also, if you read my Bleach Fanfic Finding Peace or Learning to Laugh, I've just made a YouTube vid for Finding Peace that I'm very happy with, and you can see it in my profile. Remember to R&amp;R ^^<strong>


	20. Epilogue

**Well here we are, the final chapter to my George Weasley Fanfiction. It's been a but bumpy with everything going on but I made it and I'm damn proud of how it came out. I do hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. An idea has recently been given to me( thank you AkaiChou15) about writing a prequel to this story about how Rea and George meet and thier time at Hogwarts. And I love the idea, but I would like everyone input. So without farther adu, I give you the final chapter, please enjoy and remember to R&R**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter, just my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>13 Years Later….<strong>

"Fred Weasley, you get back here this instant!" I yelled at my wayward son. His bright red head disappeared into the crowded train station. For the past two years we've done the same thing. The second we'd arrive at Kings Cross, Fred would take off towards Platform 9 ¾, dragging his sister Destiny along with him. Only this time, my husband had a firm hold on our daughter. I sighed and looked up into George's laughing face, his brown eye's shinning. "You think this is hilarious, don't you?" I said glaring at him.

He laughed out loud shaking his head. We both looked up in time to see Fred and his trolley disappear through the brick wall. Between us, Destiny was trying her best to get out of George's grip. "Let me go, Daddy, I want to go with Freddie. Please." When she looked up at him with those pleading green eye's, I knew he wasn't going to tell her no.

George looked over at me, "She'll be alright dear, we'll be right behind them. Fred'll watch out for her."

Sighing in defeat, I nodded and Destiny's strawberry blonde head ran ahead of us. His hand now free, George wrapped his arm around my shoulders before kissing me on the cheek and going through the wall, me following behind him.

Once on the Platform, my ears were instantly assaulted with all the yelling of parents to their children, and children calling to their friends. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. We were a bit late, so there were already students sticking their head's out of compartment windows, waving and saying their last goodbye's.

"Rea, they're over here!" George's voice carried over to me, and I looked over at the group standing a few feet away from me. Turning, I walked over to join the group.

Harry Potter smiled at me as I approached, Ginny was standing next to him. Their young son James was jumping around George, obviously thinking that his Uncle had something for him. "Hello Rea, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Good as usual Harry, where's Albus and Lily? I thought they were coming with you?" I asked looking for their other two children.

"They're at Uncle Ron's with Hugo and Rosie." James stopped jumping around long enough to say, before looking up at George again. "Come on Uncle George, you said you'd bring me something from the joke shop." He pleaded.

George looked at me and I shrugged, "Don't look at me love, you did promise him. Go ahead."

"Mum, Dad, I've found a compartment with Teddy and Victoire." Fred's voice came up behind me, and I turned to see him walking towards us with Bill, Fleur and Destiny.

Fred looked almost identical to what the twins looked like when they were his age. His hair was a bit longer then theirs was, about like when they were in their 6th year during the Triwizard Tournament. It was quite eerie how similar he looked to them, all except for the eye's. He had my green eye's. At 13 he was the same height as me.

Just like his namesake, and father, he loved to joke around and play pranks on his sister and cousins. His first year at Hogwarts, I had gone through his trunk to make sure he had everything he needed, only to find it full of products from the shop. I removed the most harmful ones, but still got sent letters telling of everything that him and Teddy had done. After that, I decided to pack his things, but I knew that it wouldn't keep him from finding some other way of sneaking them along.

George walked up next to me and held out his hand for Destiny to take. He looked at Fred with a large smile. "Now try not to cause _too _muchtrouble, Fred. Oh and don't forget to kick those Slytherin asses this year on the Quidditch field." He said giving Fred a wink.

Shaking my head, I let the comment go. "Do you have everything?"

He nodded, "Yep, it's all on board."

I pulled him in for a quick hug. "Alright, please behave as much as possible this year."

He laughed, "I'll do my best, but you know it just comes naturally." Fred hugged Destiny, before looking back at me with the same playfulness that used to be in the twin's eye's.

"Yes, I know." With one more hug, I watched Fred II get on the train to Hogwarts. The whistle blew, letting everyone know that the train was ready to leave.

"I want to go with Freddie, Daddy." Destiny cried as the express started pulling away, and Fred's head popped out of an open window to wave to us one last time.

George picked her up and we started to leave. "Don't worry Des, you'll get your chance to cause hell along side your brother, I promise." He smiled and rubbed noses with her. "Now, how about we get back to the shop so you can help me put out some new Pygmy Puffs'." She nodded happily, and hugged George's neck tightly.

I looked back as the train disappeared into the distance, and thought about my time at Hogwarts with Fred and George, and all the great times we had. Dancing at the Yule Ball with George for the first time, pulling pranks on Ron and becoming the best of friends. Even after 13 years it was still hard to think about Fred not being here to enjoy this with us, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that he was watching over us. Making sure his brother was happy.

"Realyn, whatcha standing around for? Let's go." I heard George call. Smiling, I turned and ran to my family.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that in the stories and stuff George marries Angelina, but for me I just don't see it. Personally if I was George, I would question if it was really me, or does she want to be with me cuz I look like Fred, but I'm not hating on ya'll who are all for George and Angelina being together. Anywho, I know they have Fred and Roxanne, but I decided to name the daughter differently. <strong>

**As I said before I do hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writting it. Rea was fun to write, so please let me know what you think about a prequel ^^**

**Oh and remember to R&R**


End file.
